Tarzan and the Snow Queen
by jkan9817
Summary: It was long believed that the King and Queen died at sea in a massive storm, leaving Elsa and Anna to rule over the kingdom. But they lived just long enough to have a third child. He would quickly grow into a man, and he too would forge his own legend: The Legend of Tarzan! Now, Tarzan must face down his royal origins to decide his true destiny! Feel free to leave reviews/thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elsa looked across the sea on the deck. She had been out at sea for at least two weeks now en route to the newly purchased Greystroke territory in Africa. It wasn't really necessary for her to go on this trip, but her sister Anna convinced her to get out out and have some fun on what she liked to call "The Snow Sisters Safari". Elsa turned her head at the sound of her name being called. It was Anna, who had a double chocolate chip cookie in each hand and her joyful look on her face. Even after all this time from their childhood and the Great Thaw, Anna still maintained her almost childlike optimism and and spirit.

¨I just spoke to the captain. He says that we should be arriving soon," She handed her big sister a cookie and they ate together, while looking out onto the ocean horizon.

¨Soooo, you ready to go trekking into the savage wilds, where no royalty has gone before?" Anna asked, in a jokingly noble manner, while striking a pose.

Elsa chuckled and responded, ¨Anna, as much as I always appreciate your liveliness, we're here on business. It's been a long time since Arendelle has tried to expand and I want to make sure nothing goes wrong in this initial setup.¨

¨Oh come on, this is ALSO the first time we've gone so far from home. Don't you think we should make the most of it? Plllleeeeaassse?¨

¨Ok, ok. I will. It´s just that this place isn't totally safe. I just don't want you to get hurt.¨

Anna acknowledged Elsa's words, but suddenly grabbed her head and turned it behind her to reveal the gorgeous jungle they were fast approaching. They looked to each other smiling.

¨Come on, what could possibly happen in a beautiful place like here?¨

Deep within the same jungle the sisters were gazing into, a group of gorillas were foraging alongside a river. At the edge of the river, a small brunette woman was washing her clothes in peace. Or so she thought as a stealthy figure crept behind her. At the last second, she turned around to catch whomever it was, only to find nobody. She turned back around to see a pair of eyes in her face.

¨Boo!¨

¨Ahh!¨ She fell back as she looked up the Lord of the Jungle, the ape man, who just so happened to be her husband.

"Ha! Got ya! But you were so close to getting me." Tarzan said.

"Well of course, I'm your wife love. And even if it wasn't you, I fairly certain I could handle myself."

Tarzan cocked his head to the side and than gave out a mischievous smirk, poking her nose gently, "Well then, you're it!" he called out as he ran off.

The couple swung through the canopy, with Tarzan in the lead. He slid on a long bundle of branches and landed atop a hill. Tarzan took a look back at Jane, admiring her. It had only been a few years since she decided to stay in the jungle with Tarzan and she seemingly became a natural. Well, almost, as she ended up slipping up her landing and both Jane and Tarzan went tumbling down the hill, crashing into a pile of foliage. They both laughed out loud, enjoying each other's quirks. Jane placed her hand lovingly on his chest and leaned in for a kiss, when suddenly the two heard an unusual sound off in the distance.

"Wait here," Tarzan told Jane, as he scaled up a nearby tree.

Once he reached the top, Tarzan looked into the direction of the sea, with the waves mirroring the quickly darkening sky. He saw a large ship on the beach, with men building and cutting nearby trees lining the shore.

"Tarzan? What is it?"

He scowled his face when he looked again, "Trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna lied in her tent that night, staring off into nothingness. Ever since they had arrived, Elsa had been too busy working to give her a moment to talk. Anytime Anna did try, someone would come over asking for directions or Elsa would be in the middle of filing more documents and papers.

" I get that Elsa has to take care of business, but I didn't know it would take SO long." Anna thought aloud.

All she wanted was to try and recapture the feeling of excitement and discovery the two had when they were little, and she thought that this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Anna?"

"Oh, hey Elsie! You should definitely get some rest right now, cause I was thinking in the morning we could b-"

" Anna, believe me. There is nothing more I'd rather do than build a snowman, but that'll have to wait. We just unpacked everything from the ship and there's still lots more to get done."

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHH" Anna rolled her face into her pillow.

Elsa knew better to push her sister away, she too wanted to have a little fun on this trip for her sister's sake. But she couldn't neglect her royal duties.

"Tell you what. As soon as I get some free time, we'll go and build as many snowmen, women and children possible. Queen's honor." Elsa placed one hand over her heart and another up.

"Yeah ok, but we're in equatorial Africa right now if you didn't notice. Even for you that'll be a little hard in the middle of 90 degree plus heat." Anna retorted jokingly.

Elsa hummed something that sounded similar to "The cold never bothered me anyway" as she rolled over into her bed and fell fast asleep. Anna smiled and soon went to bed.

Only to realize she couldn't. She tried for hours, but couldn't hold back her curiosity. So, she decided to take a little night stroll into the nearby jungle. She grabbed a torch and slowly walked into the jungle. Once the camp was out of eyeshot, she really began to explore. Anna was amazed at how lush and vibrant the jungle was, with its atmosphere of surprise and mystery, the total opposite of the clear and pure snowy winters back home. She marveled at the lush blooming flowers, the rhythm of animal calls all going off at once by everything. Anna was just in awe.

But she also was paying less and less attention to her surroundings. Once Anna realized this, she decided to rest on a large boulder to try and figure out her route back. She rested her feet on a nearby vine. But after a few moments of concentrated thought, she noticed that something wasn't right with the vine, mainly that it was breathing before. Anna felt herself rise above the jungle floor and plopping under a massive figure. Anna tried backing out from on her knees, away from the bull elephant she just woke up. The elephant looked down, opening his eyes sleeply and then in clear shock at Anna.

"Hi" Anna squeaked with a timid smile

The elephant reared back, trumpeting and roaring in fear. She tried to get away from its massive crushing feet as it took rapid panicky steps. Both princess and pachyderm managed to give the other enough space ran off in opposite directions. If Anna wasn't worried about being lost, she definitely was now, as she scrambled into the bush, trying to finding her camp in vain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink and went into the tree house's kitchen. As she was walking in, she noticed Tarzan still at the window, looking out into the jungle. She went over and sat beside her husband. Since he saw the ship that evening, Tarzan had be visibly more nervous, going as far as to move the gorillas away from their usual nesting site for tonight.

"Tarzan, don't let that ship bother you. We'll go together in the morning together to check it out."

"It's not the ship I'm worried about, Jane. It's what's inside that's bothering me."

The last time a ship came like this, Jane and her father came to study gorillas. But **he** also came; Clayton, the hunter who killed his father and almost captured his whole family. He had manipulated Tarzan so easily into leading him to the family, he still couldn't help feel guilty as to what happened. Even with Clayton beaten, Tarzan had to fight off poachers that happened upon his home, always driving them off with only his body and skill. But he always knew more people would continue to come, and not all of them would be as kind and understanding as Jane. She placed her hand over his and looked into his eyes.

"I know you're concerned, Tarzan, but you need to breath. We don't know everything about these people and we have to give them a chance. It's like when you first taught me how to swing on vines; you have to have some faith that you'll make it and it'll be okay. You can't live your life in total paranoia of the unknown."

Just then, Tarzan felt an oncoming tremor towards the tree house. Trumpets of fear rang out, trumpets Tarzan knew all too well. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Tell that to Tantor." he told Jane as they both made their way down.

"TARZAN!"

"Oh, come on! At this rate, the lion won't sleep tonight, or anyone else for that matter."

"But this is important, Terk!"

"Tantor, what's wrong?" Tarzan asked as he and Jane landed in front of the shaky pachyderm.

" Oh, it was horrible! There I was, blissfully sleeping in a state of serenity, when I felt that I couldn't breath." gasping dramatically as if he couldn't breath at that very moment.

"I woke up and found a human female right under me. She had red fur in two tails on her head and this constant smile on her face."

"She's probably from the ship I saw dock on the beach earlier today." Tarzan concluded

"Oh, no! She's probably a trophy hunter, just prying to steal my signs of virility" Tantor wrapped

his trunk around his tusks protectively as he cowered down.

"Whom ever she is, I'm going to find her now."

"Hey, I all up for a game of hide and seek in the middle of night, but why rush? Why bother looking for this mystery lady now?" Terk interjected.

" Because if I don't, something else in the jungle will." Tarzan answered as he swung off into the night, determined to find this woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa rose from her bed, stretching out and formed her typical ice dress after getting freshened up. She noticed that Anna wasn't in her bed, which was weird, seeing as how Anna normally sleeps like the dead unless awoken by someone. Elsa started to check around the camp and ship, not finding her there either. Worried, Elsa sent out a search party of available workers, but they returned unable to find anything. Elsa was on the verge of a breakdown.

"What if she ran off. I know she sometimes gets stir crazy, but-" she began to freak out even more at the alternative; that some **thing** dragged her out of camp. Just than, she finally noticed a small faint trail from their tent that led into the jungle. Before any of the workers could say anything, Elsa blasted into the jungle calling out for her sister.

"ANNA! Where are you?! Please, ANSWER ME!" she cried out again and again til her throat became hoarse.

After hours of fruitless searching, she stopped atop a hill next to a banana tree and slumped down in defeat. She had failed her little snowflake. All that care she put towards her sister after years of isolation, and one little question managed to lose her. Elsa curled up and began to cry when suddenly she felt a banana drop on her head. Looking up, she noticed a few baby gorillas looking back at her. They climbed down slowly and investigated curiously, one climbing into her lap and wiping away her tears. Once comfortable with this new person, they began playing around her, tugging on her gown and picking her hair. She let out a small laugh and sigh, seeing so much of her sister and her in them. Suddenly, she fell down the hill with them and let out a burst of laughter as they proceeded to than tickle her all over. But just as Elsa began to finally lighten up, the babies looked out and backed away for apparently no reason. Elsa looked around and saw many pairs of eyes staring back at her, who soon revealed to be a whole troop of gorillas who weren't as happy as their children.

"Oh, no."

Anna had been stumbling through the jungle the whole night and day. Her feet were worn out, her cloths a tattered mess and her hair looked like she just got out of bed. Her stomach gave out a loud growl and ached for food. Living her whole life in a castle and goofing off when Kristoff was giving her tips was really coming to bite her in the butt now.

"Man, what I would give for some chocolate pancakes. Covered in sweet, sweet syrup and topped off with fresh-"

She gasped as she spied a bush full of bright ripe fruit, just there for the taking. Anna tripped over and voraciously began eating. She was so preoccupied, she didn't hear the low growling, this time not from her stomach. Before she knew what was happening, a panther roared out of a nearby bush, leaving a series of slash in Anna's arm and shoulder . Anna screamed out in pain, grabbing her arm in pain. She tried desperately to run away, but she was just too tired and now was bleeding profusely. She found herself backed into an impenetrable thicket, with the hungry cat licking its chops.

"Well, if I'm going down, I going down swinging", grabbing a nearby stick for defense.

But before her stick could collide with the oncoming panther, a man dropped down seemingly from the sky onto the panther. He quickly wrestled it into submission and threw it against a tree, causing the panther to hiss bitterly as it limped off in defeat. The man then turned to her, walking on all fours towards Anna like an ape, with large curious eyes staring deeply into hers. Whereas a few seconds ago they showed primal focus, now his shined innocent curiosity, like that of a confused child. Anna, still shaken by what had just happened, tried to find her words to thank but she suddenly felt faint headed. She stumbled a few steps, with the last thing seeing before she passed out was being caught in the man's arms.

Tarzan examined the girl he had just saved, sniffing and feeling her hand. As soon as he notice the large gash on her arm, he started cleaning the wound. Terk come walking from the bush and called out causally.

"Hey T, looks like you found our missing person. You need any help here, because we were gon-"

"We?"

She looked behind her and noticed no one behind her. "Oh, will you get out here?!" she pulled Tantor out by the trunk out into the opening.

"Oh, please don't tell me that's blood. I get faint at the sight of blood." wincing away from looking.

"Everything makes you faint, Tantor." Terk retorted.

"She was attacked by Nobu the panther and gave her these wound before I came in and stopped the attack."

Tarzan continued working hard on the wound, cleaning it out to stop an infection from starting. She seemed so innocent and harmless, like how Jane was when he first rescued her from the baboons. Still, he still had his reservations. What was she doing so far into the jungle, away from the rest of her kind? Well, no matter what, he was going to patch her up and then finally confront the strangers on the beach.

"Tarzan? Hello?" Terk suddenly called out.

" Huh?"

"Haven't you been listening, hairless wonder? " Terk asked.

Tarzan had been too focused on the wound that he didn't notice what Terk was talking about. He stopped and listened carefully, trying to hear through the normal jungle chatter. He heard a faint blast rapidly going off in the distance, unlike any gunshot Tarzan heard before.

"Huh, never heard that before. Sounded like it was coming from-"

"The family. Jane!" Tarzan realized in horror. He looked down at the girl, carrying her into Tanto's trunk.

"Carry her."

"Me? But, I-I"

"Come on, Jumbo, we gotta go!" Terk yelled as all three bounded into the direction of commotion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa blasted ice into the jungle, a warning shot to keep the gorillas away. Most had backed off into the surrounding trees, but a few young males kept threatening to attack, charging and throwing rocks at her. She was getting more and more desperate by the second, and soon was blasting blindly. The chaos of it all was overwhelming her mind and judgement.

"Now what is with all the commotion?" Jane asked as she came into investigate what was wrong.

Before she realized what she was doing, Elsa accidentally blasted Jane off her feet, causing her to fall back and land her head on a rock. Elsa froze in horror at what she had done but before Elsa could go over and check the woman, a man swung down on a vine with a body over one shoulder. He placed the body down and immediately run on all fours over to the woman. He had long brown hair, a sinewy body that had been tanned by years in the sun and had large bold blue-green eyes. Elsa also noticed that his hands were covered in blood and it was then that Elsa recognized the body he had laid down when she took a second glance.

"Anna?" Elsa asked in horror ran over and gently lifted her little sister into her lap, noticing no movement or response. Tarzan checked Jane all over, trying to get her up to no avail. He looked over to the woman who did this. She had pale white skin and sky blue eyes, with a single braid for pure white hair over her shoulder and had a thin body within a bright blue dress and gown.

Elsa felt weak at the thought as to what had happened to Anna. Her mind flashed back many years ago, to another time when Anna seemingly died in her arms as children. Not only had she failed to find her sister, but she seemingly was gone, and now there was no frozen heart to thaw that would bring her back. When she looked back at the man who took her sister from her, Elsa felt a surge of an unknown emotion filled her; rage. "I made a promise to keep you safe, Anna. One savage almost killed you, and I won't let another" Elsa thought as she rose to feet and began to summon swirling cold winds.

Tarzan's mind raced with flashes of the night Clayton attacked the family,of almost losing his whole family in one swoop, of holding Kerchak's hand as life ebbed from his body after the attack. He remembered his final words to Tarzan.

"Take care of them.. my son." he whispered.

Tarzan gave a look into the trees, to see his family hiding in a state of uncertainty and fear. He glanced back to the woman with a feeling of angry and protection feeling his being. This woman had barged into his home, attacked his family and harmed Jane. He turned his whole body on all fours and let out a bloodcurdling roar.

"I will, Father. No matter what." He said silently to himself.

Powers or not, he felt no fear towards her. She was no different from all those that threatened his home and he would deal with her the same he did them. Their eyes met each other, matching the other in intensity and emotion. They were two forces of nature, both who would do anything to protect their families. One was connected to the wind and the sky, and commanded all its power and unpredictability. The other was molded by years of survival and possessed all the skills of the animal kingdom within him from experience to draw upon.

"Jeez, T, maybe you could have given us a heads up before you took the girl from Tant-" Terk said as she and Tantor finally caught up to the scene.

"Yip" Tantor squeaked, covering his face with his ears as the two charged toward each other.

Their fists collided with the strength of an unleashed storm and an enraged beast, resulting in a small aftershock that rang out across the jungle. Both stepped back and circled the other. Elsa tried to freeze Tarzan, but he kept dodging each blast. He grabbed her by the gown, wrapping her up into a tight bundle and gave a massive kick into her stomach. She bursted free and managed to punch the wild man across the face with her ice covered fist. He stumbled back, wiping away a small trickle of blood from his mouth. Tarzan charged forward, letting out a snarl and close lined the woman into a choke hold, preventing her from breathing. All he needed to do was squeeze down and he would crush her windpipe, or he could end it all right here by snapping her thin neck. Yet, despite all the chaos and anger flowing through him, Tarzan couldn't commit to it. Elsa was pinned to the ground now and couldn't free herself, so she positioned her hands behind her and gave off a blast of cold air, propelling both into the canopy. Birds and monkeys fled the scene as the two crashed through the branches and landed. Elsa recovered quickly and pinning Tarzan to the ground, strangling him as her hands got colder and colder in anger. He managed to kick her off and into a pile of dangling vines. She struggled in the bundle to get free, not noticing that one vine slipped around her neck. She kept blasting ice to free herself, also unaware of it weakening the tree's stability. Tarzan got up and noticed the awaiting noose around her neck.

"No, not again!", Tarzan said to himself rushing over and tried to untangle Elsa.

"Get off me!"

"Just let me help you! You can't get out!"

"Why the hell would I ever trust someone who would kill my sister?!"

"What are you talking? I'm just trying to help!"

"Oh, you can play innocent all you want, but I won't fall for it. Not again! I won't let you ever let you hurt my sister again, Hans!"

Both stopped struggling at that, with Elsa realizing what she had said. But before either could say anything back, Elsa felt herself falling down to the forest floor with the vine still around his neck. Tarzan jumped down after her, cutting the vine and grabbing her arm. The two crashed down to the jungle floor, with Elsa making a pile of snow to soften her fall.

"Elsa" a faint whisper said.

She turned to see Anna, barely conscious, reaching out to her. Elsa ecstatically ran towards her little sister and almost reached her when she heard a loud creaking. She turned to see the tree that she had been fighting in was coming down right on top of Tarzan, who couldn't get up. Anna then watched in horror as her sister ran back for the man and was seemingly crushed by the massive tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane woke up, with her head still ringing and feeling unbalanced. She looked to see a redheaded girl desperately rummaging through a recently fallen tree. At that time, Tantor, Terk and the rest of the gorillas slowly came out with a look of uncertainty at the aftermath. Jane went over to the girl and placed a hand on her shaky shoulder.

"Ma'am, what happened here?"

"I- I came in on the back of this man who saved me and brought me here. And then, he and my sister got into a fight. They, they.."

Anna's shaky gaze at the rubble was all Jane needed to understand. For a moment, the whole jungle was silent, with only the stifled cries of Anna being audible. But as Anna wiped her eyes of tears, she noticed a faint blue light getting brighter and brighter underneath the rubble. The ground started to shake from the light. Anna look down with a confused gaze.

"What the-"

"MOVE!" Jane yelled as she grabbed Anna and moved back as a blast exploded the tree trunk. When the dust settled, it revealed a ball of ice that slowly melted down to reveal Tarzan and Elsa, both unharmed. Tarzan instantly ran to Jane, hugging her tightly. Anna tackled her big sister in a warm embrace, with Elsa returning the compassion.

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we should continue this reunion somewhere more welcoming." Jane offered.

Together the four found their way to the beach where Anna and Elsa's ship was docked and sat down inside. There, Elsa explained to them who they were and why they had come all this way here to Tarzan's jungle. While more familiar with these people, Tarzan still felt uncertain about what they were saying.

"Tarzan, is something wrong?" Anna asked after noticing his troubled expression.

"From what you are saying, it's sounds so.. so"

"I know this may sound, but Arendelle needs this, Tarzan. Our kingdom is so small and this territory is what our people need for trade and resources" Elsa explained.

"But this is my home! No one man has the right to take it, it is that right of all men and beasts to live off it freely." He let out a sigh. "I made a promise to protect my family and home, to keep them safe. But, I just don't know what to do"

Elsa realized what he was saying and felt a pang of sadness within her. Royalty or not, she had no right to take away his home. Everyone sat there in a state of silence, not knowing what to do next.

" How about this?" Anna started. "Elsa, you had to meet with the council to reach the decision to buy the land, right?"

" Yeah, why?"

"Well, maybe Tarzan and Jane can come back with us to see if we can rework this deal."

Elsa thought hard and agreed to it. Both sisters look to the couple to seek their approval.

"Oh, well, this is is all so sudden. You'll have to forgive us if we don't a final decision." Jane answered.

"Of course. The soonest our ship can leave is in three days, once we've reloaded supplies for the trip back." Elsa responded. They let the couple leave ship and back into the jungle, with Tarzan giving a final glance back.

Three days passed and neither sister saw any sign of Tarzan or Jane. Elsa still felt bad about attacking him so rashly when she herself messed up too. What she didn't know was that during the three day gap, Tarzan had been contemplating leaving the jungle. The first time he almost left, his family was in grave danger due to him being gone. But he knew too that if he didn't go, he had no idea what would happen next to the jungle. He understood where the sisters were coming from in their service to their home, but he couldn't just let them have the whole jungle at their hands.

"You're not really going to go, are you?" Tantor asked.

"I don't think I have a choice. I need to settle this."

"Here's a way to settle this." Terk suggested. "Why don't you go swing in and show that Snow Queen whose King around here again?! I mean, no offense T, but I think you're getting soft." Terk stated.

"I'm tired of just fighting to protect our home. I always knew more people would come and I can't win every time a poacher comes in with a gun. This may be my only chance to keep the jungle safe permanently."

Both animals lowered their heads in sadness, knowing that there was no stopping Tarzan from going. He realized their expressions of sorrow and immediately responded.

"But that doesn't mean I'll be gone forever. I promise, I'll be back as soon as possible. Right now, I need you guys, the Professor and Jane to keep an eye on the rest of the family."

"Beg to differ love, but I coming with you." Jane answered. "I have no doubt in your skills to keep yourself safe, but negotiations are a very delicate thing. Most likely this will take some time, and you'll need me to help guide you."

The couple gave said their goodbyes to their animal family and packed their belongings. Jane's pack seemingly dwarfed Tarzan's even though it wasn't overtly large. Tarzan had just packed two things; his human father's suit and a picture of his parents. By the time the two came the beach, the ship had almost left. Elsa and Anna welcomed them aboard. Anna led Jane and Tarzan to their quarters, while Elsa returned to her studies. As the ship sailed further and further away from the jungle, Tarzan stared out the window of his room harder and harder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Author's Note: Hopefully this update will fix this chapter. I'm really sorry for anyone who was lost (believe me, I was too lol) when they saw the old chapter. But don't worry, this chapter is worth it, as it's time for a little secret to be revealed. Don't forget to write up any of your thoughts on the story so far or any ideas you have, any input is REALLY needed. Til the next chapter, see ya!**

It had been a few weeks since they left Africa, and were almost back in Arendelle. Anna decided to check up on Tarzan the night before they arrived. While his wife Jane seemed to be lively in discussions with Elsa in their plans for once they arrived, Tarzan seemed distant, lost in thought. He spent his time by going through the books on board the ship or swinging from mast to mast to keep in shape. Either Elsa or Tarzan had really talked to the other, as both felt bad about their fight and neither couldn't find the words to really communicate without being reminded with the problem at hand. Anna peeked her head in the door.

"Hey." Tarzan turned his head in response.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing right now, I can come later."

"No, that's fine."

Anna entered the room as Tarzan packed Jane and his belongings.

" I never got the chance to say this, but thank you for saving my life. "

Tarzan just shrugged his shoulder "It was nothing"

She was surprised at the response "Nothing? You fight off a bloodthirsty wild animal with you bare hands and you just shrug it off?"

" It's just a part of the jungle."

"It seemed so beautiful, I never thought it would be that dangerous. First that elephant, than getting lost-"

"Who? Tantor?" he let out a small laugh. "If anything, it was the other way around according to him."

"Was that why you got into a fight with my sister?"

"I just thought she was attacking the rest of my family and Jane."

"Family?"

"The gorillas raised me. They're the only family I've ever known."

"What about your birth parents?"

Tarzan give a small sigh " When I was little, they- they..."

Anna felt a pang of sadness now for the man. Anna may have not seen Elsa for years, but at least they knew the other was still there and both had their parents. Tarzan had never gotten to know another human being for most his life, let alone his parents. Anna decides pulled out a picture of her whole family that had done long ago before the accident. She was about to tell her about her parents but as soon as she took it out he stared at the portrait, with a sense of unknown familiarly coming over him. He took the photo from her hand and looked even closer at it. It was at this time Elsa came in with some chocolates on a large tray.

" Hey Anna, I was wondering if you-" Elsa stopped as she saw Tarzan's transfixion on the picture. He looked up at her and took one from her hand and smashed it into a melty paste. He then began to delicately go over the woman's hair and man's face, giving him a thicker mustache and the woman longer hair.

" What is it, Tarzan?" Anna asked

" I, I know them."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other in surprise "You do?"

" That's my mother, my father…. and… my…" His eyes widen with realization as to what he was suggesting. He looked up to see that Elsa had dropped her tray and had already ran out the room, overcome by emotion and confusion.

Jane rushed into the doorway at the sound of the dropped tray "Tarzan, what's wrong?"

Anna looked to Tarzan and then looked to Jane with a small smile on her face " I guess we just had an impromptu family reunion."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, the ship docked into the harbor of Arendelle. Tarzan and Jane came above deck to see the sisters, who were get off and entering the awaiting crowd. Everyone was still shaken from last night´s revelation. All four agreed separately that this needed to be looked into further before anything else could happen and that it should be kept private. Jane looked to her husband´s, trying to assess his current emotional status.

"Tarzan, I know it's a lot to take in right now. I'll be right with you if you need anything." Jane softly explained as she took Tarzan's hand and led him into the crowd. The people gathered around the sisters, asking how their journey was. But soon they looked on with curiosity at the near naked wild man that followed behind.

"This is Tarzan and his wife Jane Porter. They'll be staying as royal guests in Ardendelle for saving my sister and to negotiate our deal in the Greystroke territory." Anna declared. They crowd soon began to disperse. Anna then when through the thinning crowd, looking for someone.

" 'Well it's about time you came back to see us.' " a goofy voice said from behind that Anna instantly recognized. She turned to see Sven and Kristoff. She jumped into her love's arms and gave a big kiss.

"Oh, I missed you so much! Both of you! You won't believe the trip I had!"

Kristoff scoffed "At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." But just as soon as he said that, he noticed a series of faint scars on her body.

"Woah, what happened to you out there?"

" I got attacked by a panther while was lost in the jungle. I almost got eaten alive before Tarzan saved me."

" Who-zan?"

Tarzan came from behind on all fours and introduced himself, pointing his knuckles to his chest "Tarzan."

Kristoff looked confusingly at him. He looked to Anna and whispered " Looks like someone is a fan of going au natural." Sven grunted something in agreeance and seemingly snickered.

Everyone, including Kristoff, was than taken aback when Tarzan grunted and snorted in response to Sven, and seemingly starting up a conversation.

Elsa came to the group with Olaf and both looked in curiosity. " What's with the reindeer whisperer? I thought that was Kristoff's thing" Olaf asked.

Elsa struggled to find the words to describe Tarzan "Well, he's a new here and he's-"

"Ohhhh, I'll go introduce myself! Hi! I'm Olaf and I like-" Olaf couldn't finish his sentence as Tarzan punted him skyward in shock, with each part of Olaf's body landing on Sven's antlers. He backed, growling at the snowman and getting in front of Jane.

"Be careful, it's some sort of snow demon!"

"No, no, no. It's ok, Tarzan. Olaf was built by Elsa, he's completely harmless." Anna explained.

Tarzan went over to Sven, picking each body part of Olaf and trying to put him back together.

"Maybe it's best if we do introductions back home." Elsa suggested.

Once inside the castle, Elsa, Anna and Jane explained to Kristoff everything, including their revelation from last night.

"Ok, two things." Kristoff responded after a long silence. "One, I stand corrected when I said I nothing would surprise me. Two, are you really believing this guy?"

"He recognized our parents as his." Anna said. She handed the two pictures for him to look at.

"I'm not seeing. I mean, look at the guy!" He pointed to Tarzan who was sniffing a table full of treats laid out and trying to sort through Olaf´s head, looking for anything to be picked. "What do you really know about him? I mean, he was raised by apes!"

"Well, you were raised by trolls." Olaf pointed out in between snickers from his grooming.

"That's different! Elsa, what do you think of this?"

"I.. I don't know. I mean, he saved Anna's life. He deserves a chance at least."

"Speaking of the trolls, maybe they can help. I mean, Grand Pabbie went through my memories when I was little. Maybe he can pull up a memory of Tarzan's parents to see if they're the same." Anna suggested

"Well, I guess that could work. But he still doesn't seem have anything in common with you guys."

" Tarzan" Jane called out in a stern voice.

The group turned to see that the tray with chocolates was completely gone yet Tarzan's face was now caked dark brown. He looked over to everyone else and gave out a sheepish grin on his face. Anna looked to Kristoff with a "told you so" look.

"Not a word."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Alright, here comes the moment of truth. Waring: may contain some feels for readers lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The next day, the group headed out on the trek to the trolls. Jane, a woman of science, was skeptical at first, and was debating with Kristoff on the walk.

" Not to be disrespectful, but I do have my reservation about you "love experts""

"Believe me, no amount of testing show how much magic my family has, for better or worse."

" What is magic?" Tarzan interjected.

" Oh, oh, I know this one" Olaf answered. " You know that warm, fuzzy feeling you get sometimes hear?" He pointed to where his heart should be. Tarzan nodded in response.

" There you go! That's a type of magic! It's all over the place, in you, in me, in the birds, and bees and the- ooh, there's one right now!" Olaf said as he bounded ahead after a stray honeybee.

" Is he always like that?" Tarzan asked Sven and Anna. The reindeer just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll definatly agree to that." Anna chimed.

Finally, they reached a steamy valley full of seemingly lifeless boulders. They suddenly rolled to life and revealed themselves as the trolls. They seemed happy and jolly beings to Tarzan, and reminded him of his gorilla family back home. They came over to inspected these new guests.

"Well, wouldja look at him. Strong hands, tough feet and a whole lot of hair!" one said.

" Why, he's just a big furball now ain't he." a female added.

Soon all the little trolls came over and began playing with Tarzan, to which he happily went along with.

"Oh, don't mind the children dear. They find anything remotely odd and they just have to play with it, heehee!" Jane just stood flabbergasted with her mouth with open.

"Told ya." Kristoff said smugly

" Is Grand Pabbie here now?" Elsa asked. "We need him to help us."

"Yes, Your Majesty. What is it?" the head troll responded as he rolled in.

Anna brought Tarzan to the old troll "Meet Tarzan the ape man. The King of the Jungle and maybe, just maybe, my little brother."

The rest trolls gasped in surprise and awe. "And here I thought this family couldn't get any weirder" one troll whispered to another.

"That's why we're here, Grand Pabbie. Elsa and Anna think their parents lived long enough to have Tarzan after their shipwreck. Can you go through his memories to see if his parents are the same?" Kristoff asked.

" Yes, yes of course." He pulled up a seat and sat down. "Lie down here."

Tarzan reluctantly obeyed and let the troll place his hands over his temples. "Now, the magic will help, but you must also concentrate. Think about either one of your parents."

Tarzan took a deep breathe and thought hard. Soon, a transparent projecting formed above. It showed a small boy at riverside deep within a jungle, covering himself in mud in frustration.

Elsa recognized it as frustration with one's self and who they were. " _I definitely know the feeling._ " she thought to herself.

"Tarzan, what are you doing?" a voice called out from behind. Elsa and Anna perked up and were surprised to see a gorilla being the source. She had dark reddish brown fur and warm eyes that belonged to all mothers.

" Why am I so different?" little Tarzan asked.

The she ape carefully cleaned up Tarzan and carried him into her chest to listen intently to her heart.

" See? We're exactly the same." She simply stated as she held Tarzan in a warm embrace.

"Awww, that is sooo sweet!" Anna melted

" But I don't understand. Why is it showing this? I thought we were looking for his parents." Kristoff asked.

" She _is_ my mother."

"Oh. Tarzan, I don't want to offend you, but we meant to ask if you could try to remember your birth parents." Elsa explained more clearly.

Even after Tarzan had learned he was human, he never really gave much thought to his birth parents up until now. He still and always would consider the apes that adopted him, especially Kala, as his family. But he knew that he would have to dig deep to solve the problem at hand. _Beside,_ he thought, _I want to know._

" Ok, I'll try" Tarzan laid back down and strained very hard for a few minutes in an effort to dig up any old memories.

Everyone waited intently as a new image projected itself. After a few minutes of tense waiting, a new image showed itself. A warm hand rubbed over the face and pulled away to reveal a pair of parents. Both had longer more unkempt hair, but Elsa and Anna recognized them almost instantly.

"It is them! I knew I was right!" Anna exclaimed.

" _He's so beautiful_." The woman said in the projection as she place the baby in a makeshift crib. " _If only we were with our daughters could this family feel whole_."

" _He has us, Iduna. That'll have to be enough._ "

" I don't believe it, I guess he is your brother." Kristoff said in shock.

" Oh, this is wonderful!" Olaf exclaimed beyond his usual excitement. "Does this mean he's part of the family? Cause I was wondering if we could all go and-"

Sudden, Tarzan began to shiver and twitch all over.

" Wait, there's more." Grand Pabbie said "Look for yourself."

" _Wait here"_ Agnarr advised as his wife in the vision as he went to investigate a sound outside.

What was shown next left everyone watching horrified, as a bloodthirsty leopard smashed through the door. A gunshot rang out but to no avail. While seemingly nothing was seen, the screams and commotion of the excursion gave a clear indication as to what happened.

"NOO!" Tarzan screamed.

Grand Pabbie stopped the projection as fast as he could, but it was too late. Anna hugged Kristoff desperately for comfort and Elsa was left in a silent state of shock, her whole body paralyzed. But Tarzan was the one suffered the worst. Not only would he never know his parents, now his only memory of them would be forever tainted by bloodshed. He flopped to the ground, his body drenched in sweat from the experience and heaved heavily. Tarzan then felt a hand upon his shoulder, and looked up to see Jane, who had an equally saddened but comforting look on her face. Without a second thought, he enclosed her in a massive hug for seemingly an eternity.

" Oh, Tarzan dear, I'm so sorry." Jane comforted. " There wasn't anything you could do."

" Listen to me, Tarzan." the old troll advised. " I have seen into your mind, and ergo your life. You have been faced with great challenges at such a young age, not unlike your sisters. But I have never seen anyone be filled with such raw emotion like you. You are a man of two worlds, forever dangling in between them. You must always find a way to keep your halves within yourself in check. If not, you may become the very thing that has taken so much from you." He than projected two shadowy figures, one of the leopard, the other of a man slung with a gun. "Rage will be your enemy." Grand Pabbie concluded.

The group left shortly thereafter in a somber tone. Kristoff still held Anna close to him, wanting to in someway keep her safe from what they had learned. Even Olaf rode back gloomily on Sven, with their heads low in sadness. Elsa looked back to see Jane leaving Tarzan be at the back of the group. For the first time, Jane's words could reach Tarzan's heart.

" _If I wasn't wasn't ready then to talk, now I'm certainly not._ " Elsa thought to herself as continued walking in her shaky emotional state.

And as for Tarzan, he just said nothing to whole way back. He had thought that since he had found his birth family, he may finally cement his origin in who he was. But now, he couldn't feel any farther from it at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N: Probably my longest chapter yet, but I really wanted to get it right. After such a downer of a last chapter, I wanted to close out the year with a happy one as this is the last one of the year. And hopefully, I succeeded!**

Anna had awoken herself especially early the next morning in a speedy fashion. She had decided to take Tarzan throughout the town to get to know him better and try to discuss yesterday's revelations. After what was shown, no one really said anything to Tarzan on the way back, as they didn't want to provoke him into another episode.

"But that was yesterday. Today's a new day." Anna thought to herself aloud. "Can't goof off now. I'm no longer the little one in this family." She looked at herself in the mirror and brought about a composure more in line with Elsa. "I've got to the polite. I've to to be proper. I've got to be-" Her train of thought was stopped as she heard a yell and soon landed face first onto the ground. She looked up to find Olaf trying to yodel but ending up in bursts of giggles.

"Olaf, what are you doing?" Anna asked as she tried not to laugh.

" Oh, sorry Anna. I was trying to be more like Tarzan. He's so cool and actiony and-"

" Ok, ok. Where is he, anyway?"

" Come on, I'll take you to him!" Olaf took Anna's hand and lead her to the town square.

Jane tried to contain the excitement of the children as Tarzan told experiences in the jungle. Anna sat down among the children and listened in to the story once she got there.

" My back was pinned to the wall by Sabor, as he clawed away trying to get me" Tarzan gave out an imitation of a leopard snarl. The children gasped and became more entrolled.

" He and I raced down to the floor of the jungle for my spear point and -." BANG Tarzan fell back behind a nearby wall.

" I then came out triumphant with my victory over Sabor to see the my family cheering for me."

" What did you next?" a child asked.

" Easy, I joined in. I grabbed her and I-"

" Ok, ok. That's more than enough." Jane butted in. "Besides, I think Princess Anna is waiting on you."

The children groaned and walked off slowly. "Promise us you'll tell the story of the leopard men and dinosaurs?"

" I will." *****

The children's faces lighten up dramatically and ran off, waving good bye to Tarzan and Jane.

Anna gave off a small chuckle " Come one, I want to show you around the kingdom."

Tarzan gave a look to Jane, "You coming?"

"No, I want to finalize a few details with Elsa for the meeting tomorrow. I'll see you soon, love." Jane gave Tarzan a kiss and went back to the castle.

"So, where do we start?" Tarzan asked.

Anna cleared her throat and began to talk in her most dignified manner. "Well, I believe we should start at the harbor to exemplify-"

"Ok" Tarzan said as he threw Anna onto his back and quickly scaled up the nearest building. "Let's go!" While definitely out of element, he still was able to scale up sheer vertical faces with ease with all the speed of the nimblest monkey yet with the speed of cobra. Anna just held onto tightly, with whatever words she was going to say being lost to the wind.

Once at the top, Tarzan looked out into the fjord, its calm blue water caressing each ship in a secure grasp. He could see the rays of sun reflecting off the water, illuminating the nearby cottages in a light glow. He saw a mother benevolently watching her children as they played on the shore, letting out cheers of joy as they chased each other. As he swayed his head farther, the cool fjord melted in Tarzan's mind into a peaceful balmy lagoon. Elephants and hippos wallowed in the deep waters, where all the youngsters if his troop would gather and play. The many calls of birds rang out.

" I like fast, but that, that was REAL fast." Anna manage to speak out as she recovered from the rush.

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah, that was, was.. great! Talk about a mindful experience!"

" Yes, I can say the same for here, too. No wonder this was the first place to stop." For being so far away from his home, Tarzan realized how much this land's atmosphere was like his jungle home.

" Uh, yes, yes! Of course! I mean, being of high society, I know of all the fine points of my kingdom. There is a saying that we have for such occasions that's-"

Anna's b.s'd train of thought was interrupted as she felt being lifted back onto Tarzan's shoulders, who was reading to make a massive leap for their next destination.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

" Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tarzan called back, thinking it was Anna's saying.

The rest of the day was spent exploring the town, with Tarzan making new discoveries at every turn. He learned a lot about the kingdom of Arendelle and its people, like how Oaken was the best dealer in the kingdom, how Kristoff was the only one who could "talk" with Sven and how a snowman could love a good tan. Anna also learned a lot, like how Tarzan could become a great ice skater thanks to years tree surfing and a great groomer for hair (though he with unusual aside of disappointment when finding nothing in it). She tried her best to keep a mature composer, but quickly gave in and soon the two were bounding throughout the town like little kids who hadn't skipped a beat. Anna was surprised how underneath a seemingly stoic image, Tarzan had all the curiosity and fun spirit that she did. The two went on and on, trading stories about all the mischief they got into as children.

Finally, the rested on top of the castle's roof in the evening, looking over the whole kingdom.

" Can I ask you something, Anna?" Tarzan asked

"Fire away, little bro."

"Why were you acting funny this morning?"

"Wacha you talking about?"

"You were like a zebra trying to hide its stripes. How come you were like the way you are now?"

"I guess I wanted to be more mature. I mean, Elsa's always been more reasonable and collected than me and I just thought you needed me to be like that, too."

"All I need is for you to be you. "

Tarzan was certainly a man of few words, but boy did he say strong ones.

¨ Besides, she sounds more like this." He went into a humorous proper pose and perfectly began to imitate Elsa's voice. ¨Come, come now Anna. You mustn't be late now. It is not proper of high society.¨

Anna started to laugh her butt off at the hilarious scene before her. " Oh, like you're perfect." She crouched over, puffing her chest out and trying to walk on all fours before causing a cramp.

Tarzan just rolled his eyes, and suddenly fixed to the sky. A faint tint of blue green danced delicately against the orange sky.

" Oh, look at that. The sky's awake." Anna said. She suddenly remembered what her intent was that day, to try and reach Tarzan after the vision. " You know, they're not gone. Not really. I like to think that everyone gets the chance to be up there. The sky being awake is just a sign of them watching over us."

Tarzan let the words sink in, letting them put his troubled emotions at ease. " I, I lost my other father too. He never really took me in until he left. I just wish I could say some more to him."

" What was his name?"

" Kerchak."

Anna looked back up to the sky "Well, thanks Kerchak. Your son loves you, and I'm sure you do to." She rubbed her eyes, clearly exhausted from today. " Well, we should probably go back now. Gotta get some beauty sleep."

Tarzan picked up his sleepy sister in his arms and proceeded to go back down.

" By the way, Kerchak." Anna muttered as she drifted into sleep " thanks for looking out for Tarzan for all these years. I always wanted to have a brother, and now I got the best."

 *** Author's Note: In both the original novels and in the Disney follow up animated series, Tarzan did actually fight a cult of leopard men and went to the earth's core and fought dinosaurs. No, I am not making this up, this all happened. Hope you all are enjoying the story, and I really would appreciate comments and suggestions. It'll give me a better point to see what you all want and if I should change anything. So stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jane was going through the royal library of Arendelle with Elsa in preparation for the the meeting soon. Many dignitaries would be attending, so both wanted to be fully in control during the event. Jane looked up from her book and noticed a troubled expression from Elsa's face.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, is something bothering you?"

"Oh, well you can just call me Elsa. But, yes, something has been bugging me." She sat there for a few awkward moments, trying to find the right words. Finally, she stood up and burted "Does Tarzan hate me?"

Jane was taken completely aback by the question "What? No, no, absolutely not. Tarzan has one of the kindest souls I have ever seen. He's always trusts people unless they give him reason to. "

" It's just that, I feel like what little he sees me of me, all he can see is the problem at hand, being just a threat and that I don't care about him."

" Well, I can vouch for Jane in saying that's completly wrong." Anna said as she walked in.

" I've spent time with him, and believe me, he's a lot more like us than you'd think, Elsa."

" He sounds more like you from all the misadventures I heard you two got into."

Anna blushed " Yeah, maybe, but I can still they that underneath all that fun we had, Tarzan's still on shaky ground."

Anna placed both of her hands her sister's shoulder "Look, sis, I know him being here troubles you. Heck, even the idea of having a secret long lost brother does. But believe me when I say, that guy really needs his big sister. I mean, I know I do."

Later that day, Elsa was helping out Anna pick out a dress for the meeting.

" How about this dress?" Elsa suggesting a purple and gold laced dress

" C'mon, I'd look like I raided Rapunzel's wardrobe. Which reminds me, we should probably send her a letter soon. I want to know what she'll think of her new cousin. Since we're duchesses to Corona, would Tarzan be a Duke or viscount?"

" How's it going on in here?" Jane asked as she entered in her Victorian yellow dress.

" We'll be ready soon. You look great, by the way Jane." Anna said.

" Where's Tarzan?" Elsa asked

" I'm here!" He slide gleefully into the room in a well press naval blue suit as he fiddled his tie despreatly.

" Oh, let me help you with that, dear." Jane responded as she began do his tie properly.

Elsa focused harder on the suit, surprised by how civilized Tarzan looked in it. Even his posture had changed, from an apeish slope to a confident rise of a gentleman. But than she suddenly remembered who it's previous owner was.

" I remember that suit."

" Really?" Anna asked.

" Yeah, I remember it now. Do you remember when Father took all four of us out on that picnic?"

" You mean the one where we spent an hour running away from Mom because we took all the chocolate?"

" Yes, that one. I remember Father wore that exact same suit. He always wore it whenever when we went out together as a family"

Tarzan looked down at his clothes and stuttered "I'm sorry, I can go wear some other-"

"No, Tarzan, it's fine. If anything, it seems… fitting."

Soon afterward, they all walked down into the meeting hall where they met up with Kristoff and Olaf. Tarzan looked around, marveling at all the detail in the architecture and furniture. He then came upon a painting of Elsa and Anna's parents. _His_ parents. They seemed different from their clothes and faces compared to his picture, but they still gave off the warm welcoming atmosphere just by looking at them.

He turned to Elsa and Anna "Were they kind?"

" Yeah, they were. They always put us before themselves." Anna replied. " Hey, Tarzan. Can you settle something before the meeting starts real quick."

"Ok"

" Since we never knew what our parents would have named you, Kristoff, Olaf and I have been trying to figure out what might be a good name."

" Is something wrong with mine?"

" No, no. Of course not, we just were just doing for fun."

" I'm telling her Anders is solid, but she begs to differ." Kristoff said.

" Because Christian is a thousand times better, duh. Plus, he definitely looks like one." Anna retorted.

Olaf began " I've always liked-"

"Olaf" Elsa simply said.

" Yes?" the snowman responded.

" No, no, not you Olaf. What I meant to say that, if we had another boy in our family, I wanted him to be named Olaf."

" So does that mean I'm him?" Olaf asked pointing to Tarzan.

" No, no. the both of you are still you, Olaf." Anna explained.

Tarzan thought hard for a moment and brought up a new thought. "Well, I got my name from my mother and the rest of the apes. Would it be alright if I gave you names?" All four looked at each other.

" Sure, why not?" Olaf said.

Tarzan grabbed a nearby pen from a desk and knelt down to start with Olaf.

" Since you're so light and bubbly all the time, I'll call you Furaha.¨ *

¨ Oooooohh, fancy.¨

Tarzan got up and looked to Kristoff ¨Anna told about how you helped her so much when you first met. How you put your own needs aside for a person who quickly grew to love. You shall be Kujitolea.¨*

¨ Huh, Kujitolea? Well, at least I won't be called Christopher.¨ Kristoff jokingly responded jokingly to Anna, giving her a playful bump.

Tarzan smiled and then went to the princess. ¨ You accepted me with no hesitation with open arms. I really needed that, Anna. Or should I say Upendo?¨*

Anna couldn't contain her feeling and gave him a big hug. ¨Oh, stop. You´re too sweet.¨

He finally looked to Elsa and held her hand. It´s cool aura couldn't deny the warmth of heart from it's body.

" I know some have said that you have a frozen heart, but that can't be further from the truth. I haven't seen or heard anyone else be so selfless or care so deeply about their family as you have. I think that's why Huduma seems to stick."*

Elsa felt the same. Underneath his seemingly tough and wild demeanor, she had never seen anyone be so sentimental yet simplistic as Tarzan. But before she could find her words, a butler came into the room.

" Your Majesty, it's time to begin the meeting."

" It's time" Elsa echoed

" It's time." Jane responded

" It's time! For what?" Olaf asked

 *** Author's Note: I'm back from my break, everyone! I got the chance of the holidays to work a little bit more on my story than I usually do, so hopefully I can speed up the plot the release of chapters.**

 **The ape names that Tarzan gives are all based on real Swahili words. " Furaha" means happiness/ joy, "Kujitolea" means dedication/ be generous. "Upendo" means love and "Huduma" means care. If I made a mistake in translating the words/meaning, I didn't mean to offend anyone and I will gladly correct my error. Also if you had any other names Tarzan should have given or should have received, leave a comment telling me them! PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Author's Note: I kinda forgot to say this in the last A/N, but I wanted to give a shoutout to all the people who favorited, followed, reviewed and commented on my story so far and into the future. I never expected this to gain any attention at all, but you all have made this even more worthwhile for me. I know out of all the fan theories for Frozen, this one was the least liked/consistent. But I really wanted this fic to show the potential it has, as both are among my two favorite Disney films and each having so much heart put into them. I just hope I can show at least a fraction of it. My schedule's kinda crazy right now too, so please forgive me for inconsistent releases. Onto the plot!**

One by one, the dignitaries came into the meeting room. Elsa and Jane were totally at home in the formal setting. Tarzan, who had learned some human families from Jane, laid back and observed the rest. Anna came beside him and decided to give some advice.

" Don't worry, this shouldn't take too long. I mean, I can get so bored during these things that I've almost dozed off half a dozen times. I still don't know how Elsa doesn't do so herself."

" Thanks. Do you have any last minute advice?"

" Just lay back and have a cool head. But this shouldn't get too hot anyway."

Soon everyone sat down and the head of the Royal Council called the meeting to order.

" Greetings to all. I am Lord Erling of this Council, and I call this discussion of the Greystroke territory to order. Now, Your Majesty, could you please recount what you gathered from your recent trip to the territory?"

Elsa cleared her throat "Of course. The territory is as large as recorded prior to the trip. And based on the area, seemingly the same amount of raw materials."

Jane decided to chime in at this point. "Counter actively, I must add this. The land has long been the home of the native Waziri, whom we have good relations with. Furthermore, the land has a plethora of species that call the land home that are very sensitive to human involvement."

Second in command of the council, Councilman Magnus, immediately commented. " That may be, Mrs. Porter, but so is this kingdom. Our status among the royal community has not been exceedingly well and this continually partition of Africa has not been aiding us."

Tarzan pulled himself upright and spoke "I know not fully the ways of this kingdom, but understand the burden of leading your people."

A small scoff was heard " Yeah, sure you do."

Jane immediately heard the snarky aside "Excuse me sir, you don't have-" Tarzan held up a hand and spoke in a calm tone.

" If you have something to say, sir, please than simply say it."

The man stood up with arrogance. He was the youngest of all the members of the committee, and his tone clearly showed it.

" Forgive me, ma'am, but why should we listen to one tree hugger's complaints over what's needed."

Elsa was completely taken aback by this retort and tried to compose herself back in control "Councilman Aaron, I say that you-"

" Forgive me your majesty, but whatever it is, no." He turned his gaze back to Tarzan " Just because our royalty may like you doesn't mean the feelings mutual. Where do you, a lowly, unkempt, filthy savage get off my telling us what's best? You have zero leverage here, and so help me, I'll make sure that-"

"ENOUGH!" Anna bursted. Normally, she kept quiet during these meetings, letting her sister do the talking, but no more. Aaron was a flat out rude person all around, who only got the position because of his father before him and his upper class connections.

" I have had it up to here with you, mister! When you first showed up, I heard you call me incomplete to lead behind my back. Then I got word of all those gossip rumors you started about The Great Thaw. And now this! You've always been talking trash about my family, now want to start with him?! Well bring it on, cause now you're gonna have to deal with his sister!" Anna angrily pointed a finger at herself as she fumed with protective angry.

Everyone looked flabbergasted, with their jaws nearly on the floor. Even Tarzan was taken aback by this sudden anger, which he equated on the level a rogue elephant. Which was fitting, seeing as Anna was just as subtle as one right now. All eyes turned to Elsa for confirmation, who just pinched her forehead in frustration. She had been planning on addressing this revelation separately, but now it was out.

" What my sister means to say, is that your tone is not welcomed here. Tarzan and Jane are royal guests, and yes, are part of this family. If you cannot show them the same amount of respect towards them as you would me, than feel free to take a recess. In fact, I think that's what would be best right now."

The rest of the council, still dumbfounded by this shocking revelation, agreed with their Queen's ruling by slowly moving out. Soon enough, only the four of them remained in the room.

" Well, that debate was… lively." Jane commented breaking the silence.

" Uh, yeah. Guess it was, right Elsie?" Anna quietly commented with a sheepish tone.

" Well, I don't know, considering you were the one that reached your peak."

" Ohh, come on! Was I supposed to do?"

" It's fine, Anna. I can handle a few insults my way. Just remind me not to get on your bad side." he responded with a playful punch.

" Maybe it's best if we all have some down time. I can get some tea ready right now to help us calm down."

" That will be unneeded, Ms. Porter."

" Kai, Gerda, it's so good to see you two. We've been so busy before with all this, I forgot to check in on you guys." Anna said gleefully. "Jane, Tarzan, this is Kai and Gerda. They've been with our family Elsa and I since we were kids." she introduced.

Gerda took a step closer, examining the young man's face " My god. You look so much like your father when he was your age."

" Speaking of, we brought this for you, Elsa." Kai handed her an old journal, with yellowed pages and weak binding. " It's your father's personal journal, meant for whenever he gave new legislation or rulings."

" Yes, I know. I've gone through it so many times."

" Then you should know how the young master fits into all this."

Elsa thought hard for a minute, scanning through the book for reference as well. Finally, she remembered a rule that never seemed to hold precedent until now.

" Tarzan, you are a part of our family, the royal family, which means-"

Anna gasped in realization "Oh man, how could I forget about it! Tarzan, since Elsa and I are Queen and Princess, that means you're a Prince! An-and Jane, since you're married to him, you're a Princess, too!"

Jane's face turned red with embarrassment, stuttering while trying to keep her composure. Tarzan just cocked his head sideways, still confused.

Gerda began to explain " Actually, Anna, it's not that simple. Before your father left, he changed the ruling so that when Elsa became 21, as a woman, she would be the head of our royal line. But since Tarzan was most likely born prior to the ruling taking place-"

" It means that-that-" Elsa struggled to put this.

" You, Tarzan, are the rightful King of Arendelle."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Anna's little outburst, word spread quickly throughout the kingdom of their new royal head. Elsa eventually decided to throw a massive ball where in all citizens were invited. While these gracious parties weren't uncommon in the kingdom, Elsa had hoped this one might diffuse the tension from today's meeting. Slowly, people poured into the parlor for the ball, with whispers of gossip distinctly in the air. Anna came up to here big sister in a new red laced dress.

"You okay right now? I mean, this party was your idea."

"Yes, it's just that. Anna, you jumped at the chance to protect our brother and I just sat there while he took all that."

" Oh come on, Elsa,you need to stop beating yourself up! You didn't do anything wrong. You always wait and think out your actions. I mean, if want to see what it's like to be impulsive, just look at me!"

" Maybe you're right. I just hope Tarzan knows that. Speaking of, where is he?"

Almost on cue, he awkwardly walked into the room, looking around at all the guests. He now was in a more casual green jacket with brown accents, seemingly reflective of his jungle home. Soon, a crowd began to form around him, dragging him with questions.

" Were you really raised by savage apes?"

" No, they weren't sa-"

" Why are you just now returning to your homeland?"

" I only -"

Suddenly, a white glove extended from the crowd asking a more flattering question. "May I have this dance, your Majesty?"

He took the hand and felt guided through the crowd and then entered the center of the floor with his new dancing partner. She was dressed in a very familiar yellow dress.

" So, Your Highness, are you enjoying yourself?" Jane asked jokingly.

" Oh, Jane. I, I guess I am. It's a little much to take in. How are you? "

Jane smirked and led Tarzan into a twirl and let him dip her dramatically. " Does that answer you, love?" she whispered in his ear.

Tarzan just gave a dumbfounded look at Jane the way a school boy would when a girl winks at him. Jane had never shown this level of affection to this level before. Tarzan looked over to the head chair where Anna and Elsa were. The sisters caught on to their brother's confusion and gave an encouraging motion to roll with it. Soon the whole room laid eyes on the frozen couple in the center of the dance room.

Tarzan lifted Jane back up and realized her game, so he followed. The two graced the floor and swayed across with all the dexterity of two tree climbers. Once finished, the party guests were applauding their beautiful movements. Once done being congratulated, Tarzan took Jane's hand and led her to secluded balcony.

Elsa gave a small laugh as she saw the two go out "A tale as old as time."

" Well, did you have fun?" Jane asked

" Yes. But I've never seen you be this… flirtatious. Why?"

" When I was a little girl, I always had dreams of being in a royal court. My mother used to tell stories about how her grandmother started off as a woman of knowledge."

" Like you?"

Jane gave a small chuckle "Yes, I suppose. She ended up becoming a princess, married to a man with a wild exterior but a wonderful interior. And, well, I guess history just repeated itself just came true tonight."

" Jane, do you- you ever London?"

" Oh, every now and then, but this night has really reminded what it was like to be at a gala. Why are you asking this?"

" Seeing you tonight, full of happiness and grace, I feel- selfish."

"Selfish?"

"Selfish from keeping you from everyone. For denying a normal life."

" Tarzan, when I made my choice to be with you, I made it by my own will. You have never guilted me into doing anything. Whatever you chose to go, I'll go with you on my own will." She gave him a small but passionate kiss to reassure his insecurities.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes and looked into the night.

That same night, however, things were afoot. Aaron had not attended the ball, for he had written a letter to a distant benefactor. He had overheard what Kai and Gerda had told Tarzan of his entitlement. If he wasn't infuriated before, now he really was. Not only now he couldn't brush of the brute from the kingdom As the party was going on, the letter slipped from one hand to another of the guests and guards. The letter soon found its way off to a small cove hidden away from the rest of the kingdom. A deliver boy entered the captain's quarters to give the letter's recipient.

" My duke, you have a letter from Councilman Aaron."

The figure snatched the letter and began to read carefully, enveloping every word. As he finished the letter, deep growls of pain and rattling of the cage came from below the deck.

" Well, well. This coincidentally synchronization can have just one explanation." He reached for an old, torn up picture of Elsa and Anna.

"The death of this new royal is just meant to be." the man said as he crumpled the picture into dust.

 **Author's Note: Sorry I've been gone for a while, tests were crazy and online classes coming on soon for me. But hey, just another excuse to get online and work on this (please don't tell anyone lol) By the way, anyone catch any references in this chapter? Because it's a hint to that Tarzan isn't the only one with interesting family relations in the Disney version.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elsa woke up to the early rays of sun peering into her room. She slipped into her usual attire and made her way down to the dining hall. Surprisingly, the whole castle was quiet. Normally, the sounds of Olaf's greetings or Anna and Kristoff's tangents would echo throughout the halls. When Elsa approached the door, she noticed something, something red that coated the door handle. Her heart dropped and as she flung open the door, her worst nightmare came true. The whole room was a massacre, with the bodies of guards strewn about all over, caked in their own blood. Elsa followed the trail further into the room to even more gruesome sights. A pile of snow had been turned to mush, with a pathetic remnant of a carrot left. To top it all off, she saw him; Tarzan. He had a rod jammed through his stomach and was convulsing weakly from blood loss. Elsa ran over and held his head in her shaky hands.

" Wh- why weren't you here?" he asked faintly.

Elsa was choking on her own emotions now, struggling with all the death around her. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

" You, you failed to save me… again." With that, the ape man's eyes fluttered shut as he succumbed to his wounds. " Why can't you ever save me..¨

" Elsa." Another voiced choked out.

" Anna?!"

She saw her little sister being held up by her neck by a shadowy figure, one that was all too familiar to her. The figure turned his head and gave a sadistic smile at the queen.

" No, no please let her g-" CRUNCH

With that, the figure crushed Anna's neck and threw her aside. Elsa ran over to her baby sister, desperately cradling her in her arms. She felt weak, so weak she couldn't even move. Elsa looked up at the figure and realized who it was. His face was more grisly than before, his sideburns longer and rougher like the pelt of a wolf and his eyes. His eyes were no longer human, but of a deep green, full of bestial thirst for vengeance.

" And now, you're next." He said as he transformed into a massive leopard, ready to close in for the kill.

Tarzan walked through the stairwell on all fours, tired from the party that night. Jane had already headed to their bed chambers, but he couldn't sleep. Despite their heartfelt dance, so many questions still rang in his head as to all the things said to him. While he didn't understand political subtly like Elsa, he could read faces, and what he read was disgust. Disgust as if Tarzan didn't belong, a feeling that had plagued him most of his life. So, he acted on a usual habit of his by roaming around till he tired himself out, trying to wear his thoughts out of him. Suddenly, Tarzan's ears perked up as he heard something odd coming down the other end of the hall. He walked over to the door, hearing the muffled struggle from within the room. But he also was taken aback by how cold he got the closer he got, his breath clearly visible like a dragon's . No matter what,Tarzan wasn't get it let it stand. He gave one big shove against the door and spilled into the icy room. Winds swirled violently in the room, battering Tarzan's back as he crawled to the epicenter of the internal storm.

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!" Tarzan cried out desperately to wake his sister. Her eyes flung open, emitting a pure white glow and a mini shock wave that threw Tarzan across the room.

" Wha- what happened?" Elsa asked feverishly.

Tarzan shrugged "A bad dream?"

"Yeah, really bad." The two just stood there for a few awkward seconds, unsure as to what to do.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tarzan finally asked.

" I- I don't know. It's just so much. I don't think you would understand."

" Then explain it to me until I do." Tarzan replied definitively. He then sat up the way a dog would while awaiting a command. So, Elsa did just that, explaining all that had happened in her life, from Anna's accident to the Great Freeze and Thaw and everything inbetween. Tarzan didn't interrupt or question Elsa's story, just patiently listened and tuned in with his intense eyes.

" Ever since then, I thought I learned my lesson about love." Elsa said " Yet every now and then I question myself. Seeing you, it's made me realize how little I've actually done."

" What do you mean?"

" All those years being separated from Anna, not seeing her, I still had this- connection. Any time she got hurt, it's like I could feel it too. When I was alone in the North Mountain, I could still feel her struggles. " She turned her head with tears forming in her eyes. " So why couldn't I feel anything for you?"

Tarzan's eyes softened in confusion " What do you mean?"

" I should have known something was up when our parents left. I should have sent the search further south or-"

Tarzan place both hands on her shoulders "You did all that you could. I don't blame you for anything."

" Maybe not then, but what about now? Anna accepted you without a second thought into her heart. She's always been better at accepting people than me. Me, I've been told to conceal and not feel. And for the longest time, I thought I moved past that, learned to let it go. But even now, I still feel like I'm pushing you away, like I don't care."

Elsa slumped down, full of self guilt and shame "I guess I haven't changed as much as I though I have."

Without a second thought, Tarzan pulled her in tight for hug. Elsa couldn't and didn't say anything, as she silently began to cry into his shoulder. But before she could full on break down, a small gentle voice filled the room.

" _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry"_

Elsa then felt a careful hand placed over her head, stroking her cool platinum white hair comfortingly.

" _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry"_

She looked up, realizing where this message was coming from. She cleared up her icy blue eyes to look right into the bold green eyes of her brother.

" _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always"_

Tarzan looked back at Elsa with a small smile, a smile that tried to cover up his own concerns.

" What is it?"

" It's just, why can't they understand the way I am?" he replied, referring to all the politicians in the kingdom. Elsa thought for a split second and responded in kind.

" _They just don't trust what they can't explain"_

Elsa continued the melody as she calmed herself, quelling the mini storm around her hands for her to press up against her brother's. Just their hands alone were enough to set them apart. Hers were petite and soft, used for care and with restraint. His was massive and strong, the give away sign for a man of action.

" _I know we're different but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know?_

 _We need each other_

 _To have, to hold._

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know."_

Now Tarzan gave a genuine smile upon his face, giving back some of his own advice

" _When destiny calls you_

 _You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _We'll show them together"_

The two, as odd it seemed, were in sync, belting out words of the heart to the other in need.

" _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

 _I'll be there from this day on,_

 _Now and forever more!"_

" _Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

 _No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

 _You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_

 _Always_

 _I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always and always"_

Knowing that she was at ease, Tarzan began to leave the room as Elsa silently tucked herself back into bed. As he went for the door, he echoed out one last thoughtful verse.

" _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there always."_

Elsa smiled to herself and drifted into a more peaceful slumber "Always."

 **Author's Note: I wasn't intending on releasing this chapter so soon, but to be honest, I haven't been doing so well and just feel so overwhelmed with other stuff in my life right now, that I felt that this chapter not only mended relationships for our queen and ape man, but also give some comfort to myself personally. I don't want to exploit any pity or anything like that, but this chapter I feel is a highlight for me to write, so it would mean a lot to get some input on your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **P.S, for full effect of this chapter, I recommend syncing up Phil Collins and Celtics Woman's versions of You'll Be In My Heart. Though, if you start to get a feels attack because of this, I'm sorry lol. Til next chapter, see ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Author's Note: Quick shoutout to NyuNeon for becoming a beta reader from this point on in the story. Your comments really helped me expand this chapter and hopeful the rest of this story, even if you gave alot lol.**

Now on positive terms with both Anna and Elsa, Tarzan began to take in as much as the sisters would give out. He is thankful that Elsa took it upon herself to educate him in the ways of royalty. By mid afternoon, he was writing cursive and handling documents better than Anna. Most of his work was done in the library where it was tall with bookshelves. It took quite amount of energy to resist climbing on top of them, as it often reminded him of the trees back in the jungle. Though one could say he was fascinated by the ice import trade with the other kingdoms, he eventually became more curious on other topics and took it upon himself ask his sister a question.

" Elsa, how many castles are there?"

" Well, typically there's just one castle in each kingdom but they all vary." She repliedwhile trying to distinguish between Tarzan's signatures and finger smudges. "Some, like Corona, have very elaborate designs, while ours is more modest."

" Why not just live among the people in a fellow home? Aren't you supposed to look out for them?"

" Of course I do, but rulers are important in society. My- I mean.. our- father always said that despite our position, we'll always think about the lowest citizen like family. Don't worry though, it'll be easier to understand once you're coronated."

"Co-ro-nated?" Tarzan ran the foreign word through his tongue.

" Inducted. It's when a member of a ruling family officially takes their title. In your case, it's prince."

 _Prince,_ he thought. _To live like this? Above everyone else? It doesn't seem-_

" Hey Elsa!" Tarzan's train of thought disappeared as Anna came into the room. " Kristoff and I were planning on going out, and we thought about bringing everyone along."

Elsa smiled but denied the request, " It's very thoughtful, but I'm planning on going with Olaf back to the ice palace for today. He's starting to miss his "brothers"."

"Brothers?" Tarzan questioned.

" Uh, that's a another long story too. Why don't you and Jane go with Anna? It could be a nice double date."

Tarzan struggled in his mind of a minute. He wanted to say how he really felt but before he could really answer, Anna swept him off his feet.

" So, when will the next meeting be?" Jane asked as they walked through the cool northern woods. Sunlight tapered its way to the bottom of the forest floor where they were walking, illuminating Tarzan's mind with thoughts of his home. Unfortunately for him, this reminder of home wasn't helping his mind.

" Oh, well Elsa decided to give the council an extended recess." Anna called back as she strolled ahead. "Don't worry about Aaron either. Now that you guys are royal members of the family, he shouldn't bother you"

" Just think Tarzan, now you'll become a ruler of two kingdoms." Jane called out.

" Um, Jane. Can I tell you something?"

" Of course, love"

" You once told me that I have to respect customs and ways of other people, yes?"

" Indeed, Tarzan, I did. But what does that have to do with right now?"

Tarzan struggled in his mind. He felt just like when Jane was going to leave the first time they met, only now times a hundred.

" Tarzan, Elsa told me about the coronation. Is that's what's wrong?"

" Jane, I- I know you said you'd be fine with whatever I chose, but, it's just that-"

" There you guys are!" Kristoff called out, interrupting the couple's conversation. He sat down on a fresh plaid cloth with two picnic baskets stuffed with gourmet sandwiches and other treats.

" If you showed up any later, all the food would be gone."

"Why? Nobody else is here other than us." Anna asked.

" Yeah, Kristoff. Who would have?" Olaf asked as he came out from a nearby bush. He now had a bouquet of more branches on tip of his head, as if trying to mimic Tarzan's own hair.

" Olaf? Shouldn't you be with Elsa and Sven on the way to meet Marshmallow and your brothers?" Anna asked

" I tried to explain to him I didn't need a snow made this wheel, but he wouldn't stop." Kristoff

" Come on! I helped you set up this whole thing! Plus, Tarzan promised to teach me more today!"

" More of what?" Jane asked.

" This!" Olaf exclaimed as he attempted to tackle Tarzan's leg. The ape man just rolled his eyes and easily brought the snowman under control.

" Olaf, I only fight when I have to and as a last resort. You don't need to, you're too nice."

" Oh, man."

" Besides, it's more like THIS!" Tarzan tackled Olaf playfully, getting him into a fit of laughter from all the ticklish blows he dealt.

" Hey, woah, woah. Come on, guys, do you really think you two should be fighting right now?" Kristoff questioned.

Too late for that, as now Anna had joined, causing all three to tumble down a nearby hill.

"Got ya!" Anna exclaimed as she caught Tarzan seemingly in a headlock. Yet he easily escaped and began to give her a noogie. " Ok, ok. You win this round, Tarzan! Tarzan?"  
He gave one good sniff into the air and boldly jumped in a bush.

" What kind of ape trick is that?" Olaf asked.

" Nevermind any of that" Kristoff called as he and Jane came down. " Can't you do anything without causing-"

At that moment, Tarzan came bursting back out of the bush, with a wolf pack hounding down his back.

"DANGER!" Olaf cried.

Jane grabbed a nearby branch and knocked the wolf off her husband. Unfortunately for her, another had jumped down on her back, tugging at her hair and scalp. Kristoff grabbed his nearby pickaxe and threw it like a ninja star, getting the wolf to stop his attack.

" There's no way we can fight them off, there's too many!" Anna called.

" Yeah, well tell that to him!" Olaf called out has was struggling to hold on to a wolf. He was talking about Tarzan, who was man handling them like they were pups. As much as he had a distant for predators, he didn't want to kill anyone of them he fought. Suddenly, a low bray was heard charging towards them, as Elsa rode atop Sven. She created a wall of ice as Sven ran around the group, shielding them from the wolves.

" ' Ya see? This is the kind of trouble you get into without your designated wing- deer.'" Sven said.

" We can talk about third wheels later, right now we need to get Jane outta here." Anna said.

" Wait a minute, where's Olaf? Don't tell me he's still trying to ride a wolf." Elsa questioned. Suddenly Tarzan noticed a thin trail of blood leading into the woods. _Must be from one of them. But I didn't beat them that bad, but.._

" You go back to the castle to heal Jane, I'll go get Olaf" Tarzan said. As much as he wanted to be with Jane right now, he knew he couldn't leave a member of his family alone. Besides, he trusted his sisters to mend Jane.

" Alright, come on buddy let's go!" Kristoff commanded Sven as they galloped back to the kingdom with Jane. Tarzan watched as they cleared over the hill as he made his way through the cold woods for Olaf.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tarzan's years of experience in the jungle benefited him well on his mission. While he couldn't traverse through the trees in the pine needle forest, the open forest floor made it easier to follow the wolf's tracks. He silently crept along the forest floor, just in case any other members of the wolf's pack should be near. Tarzan soon found Olaf, who was now poking the wolf that laid before him.

" Come on, buddy. Get up." Olaf pleaded softly. The wolf had now laid down pathetically on the forest floor, its mouth and eyes still wide open.

"Olaf, leave him be. He's..." Tarzan couldn't quite finish, as he could never say such blunt language for the innocent snowman.

" I shouldn't have been so desperate for action. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened." Olaf sighed

But then Tarzan crawled down to the wolf's body, examining it carefully as he replied, "Maybe not. Look"

He noticed something odd. Lifting the animal with some consideration, he inspected the corpse to find its fur matted with blood. The ape man placed his the wound only to find a small metallic round stuck inside. Trailing further down the wolf's body, long cuts decorated the animal's underside and paws. The beast was shot and cut by chains.

" _I knew something wasn't right."_ Tarzan thought. " _The blood leads originates from to another trail."_

"Olaf, how well do you know these woods?"

The snowman replied, " Pretty well. Sven and I always go through here. Why?"

Tarzan thought for a few seconds, debating what to do next. He should go back, he should return back to Jane, and yet something about this attack didn't sit well with Tarzan.

" And do you still wanna be like me?"

Olaf found himself staring into the eyes of Tarzan, unwittingly taken aback by the earnestness his gaze. It took a second or two for him to reply, "Yeah, why?"

" Because we need to do some tracking. Something is not right."

" All righty, let's go!" Olaf grins hardheartedly before hopping onto Tarzan's back. They galloped off following the blood trail on all fours.

Jane's eyes fluttered open slowly as she tried to rise from her bed. As soon as she raided her head off the pillow, she winced due to a sudden pain at the back of her head.

"Hey, hey. Easy there." A familiar voice cautioned.

Jane moved her eyes to see Kristoff next to her bed, placing a bowl of hot soup on the bedside table. It was easy for her to spot a white cloth wrapped around his hand, as it seemed to be stained thoroughly with blood.

Kristoff continued, ignoring her staring, " That wolf went through your hair like he was playing tug of war. You're lucky you didn't get scalped."

" Where's Tarzan?" She asked unconcerned her with her own health.

" He went after Olaf who's still lost in the woods. Elsa and Anna are waiting for them right now."

" I hope they're alright out there. Especially Tarzan, I couldn't help notice him him being him being slightly off today."

Kristoff gave a friendly scoff. " Don't worry. Olaf's gotten into way worse mishaps and come back without a scratch. Besides, after seeing Tarzan in action, I'm more worried about those wolves."

" Well, they should fear you a little bit as well. You saved my life."

Jane looked at Kristoff sincerely, "Thank you."

" Oh, it's nothing, honestly."

" Kristoff, you're being too modest."

" Yeah, well, I guess being with a girl whose sister is your ice powered ruler and now a brother who's a kick butt wild man, you get to being a little humble about yourself."

Jane took Kristoff's hand and looked him square into his eyes. " Well, I believe that a nice man like you deserves a fair spot. They're lucky to have you."

Anna went inside the meeting room, concerned about the argument within. She and Elsa were supposed to keep an eye out for Olaf and Tarzan's return, but then Elsa had been called to a surprise meeting with the council. Anna thought it wouldn't take too long, but now it had been over a few hours. She couldn't help but peep her eyes through the keyhole.

" For the last time, Aaron, this will go through." Elsa slumps down in the her rightful place on the throne, frustrated with the meaningless conflict that her subordinates are making. She knew it'd be difficult as politics are never easy, but this, however, was just an endless roundabout trip.

" Your Majesty, you are going to make the worst mistake in Arendelle history since Queen Ingrid's declaration of war against Dunbroch!"

" What's the worst mistake?" Anna asked almost inaudibly out of curiosity but also not wanting to raise the clear tension.

Erling coughed his way into an explanation calmly, also not wanting to cause more tension in the council room, "Your highness, we are talking about your.. brother's proposed coronation. This "Tarzan", he's been causing much debate among us within the council."

Elsa quietly fisted her hands into a ball, insulted by the fact that they deliberately omit what should be his proper title him. Though he was no prince yet, he still had the royal blood in his veins. They forget that he is a noble, ape man or not.

Aaron rambunctiously called back, "There is no debate here! Do you honestly believe he, a man raised by apes in a savage jungle, can lead this nation?"

" May I remind you that we have all agreed on demoting him to the title of Prince, not the King. Do not forget that I am still the firstborn of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, therefore rightful Queen of Arendelle. If something were to happen to me, then Princess Anna would surely take my place. Second of all, I trust Tarzan's judgement. And to be quite frank, more so than yours. So you are correct in one thing; there is no debate to this topic anymore." Elsa responded confidently.

The committee began to chatter among themselves, wondering whether or not to listen to the Queen or her more opposing forces. However they were quickly quelled down by final statement." I, as well as this committee, hold our reservations about this Tarzan, Aaron. But I have good faith that the Queen's choices have the best results."

Aaron looked back to Elsa and gave a smug look on his face. " Is that so?"

Both sisters were uneasy by his sudden defiance.

Elsa began to retort "Aaron, what are you-"

" -I know that you have shown this council nothing but noble intentions for this particular corner of Eden in Africa." he said in a rather ominous tone, " Or at least, that's what you've lead us to believe."

" Whose has been putting these thoughts into your head? You do understand that what you are saying is high treason, which you should well know is punishable by imprisonment."

" Oh, a particular person that I know you two are very familiar with. He's been not only giving thoughts but proof as well of you base behavior."

Aaron went to a door that led to an open air parlor to reveal his contact who had been waiting outside with some guards. The man had dark auburn hair, with gruff facial hair; facial hair that was instantly recognizable for Anna. She shook her head refusing to acknowledge his presence," No, it can't be. Not you."

" Anna, who are you talk.."

" Your majesty, may I present to you, the Duke of Weselton, Hans Westerguard."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Olaf waddled along side the ape man,watching him as he sniff the blood trail. It was quite easy for the snowman to become distracted by passing some trees, but he was quite engrossed by his company's more feral movements. It was undeniable that Olaf still wanted to be like him, but he never realized until now just how focused the man could be.

Tarzan place his bare hand on a paw print, staining it with an unsettling mix of dirt and sanguine liquid. Judging by the course the wolf came down on, it first blazed through a narrow trail before attacking the group. He continued his trek through the woods, until he stopped himself on a flat boulder.

" What are you looking for?" Olaf asked, peering over Tarzan's shoulder.

" Anything that can give us clues as to where the tracks started." He pointed to a smear stain on the rock. " This wolf laid down here for sometime, in pain. And the tracks show he was limping. I wish I had another clue."

" Oh, like that?"

Tarzan turned his head to where Olaf was pointing to, but only to breath away in disgust. He could see animals down below on a cove being chained up and caged, with brutish men hassling them like meat.

" Come on. When I tell you, stay back." he warned.

"How come?"

" You won't like what you see."

The duo snuck quietly down, with Tarzan weaving in and out of the shadows and Olaf waddling as quietly as he could. At first, the fauna consisted of creatures that would seemingly be native to the land, like more wolves and brown bears. But as they slowly progressed, they realized that the reach was far more global, as Tarzan noted one cage of wolves to be derived from the "Seeonee Hills" of India. Soon, there were more exotic creatures; camels, giraffes, buffalos, zebras, leopards and many more. All held their heads low as most stood in their own filth, with their lower legs coated in muck and their own blood from being hunted. The air stank with raw flesh and chemicals, clearly used to clean new fur skins. Most saddening of all, all the animals eyes had been stripped of their normal wild bold vigor, with it now being replaced by dull defeat. That alone reignited Tarzan's own vigor in anger.

" Tarzan, I-I don't like this. We gotta stop this." Olaf quietly chirped behind Tarzan, clearly shaken by what he was seeing.

They stopped near the dock for the ship, as a large group of men began harassing hard a creature to bring out.

" Jeez, we gotta kill this thing?" said one man to another with an eyepatch. Their light ginger hair gave away their brotherly connection.

" You kidding me? Since when does a Stabbington complain about a little dirt work? Once "our fair royal" pays us, we'll be rich off the fur and bushmeat. The ivory, well, I'll keep some on the side. Consider it spoils of the crown."

Tarzan's blood stopped cold once he saw what it was: Terk and Tantor. They were covered in sores and stains, with both their eyes screaming for mercy. The eye patched brother shoved Tantor's head onto a old blood stain board and brought out a massive hack saw to his tusks as his brother and another man held down Terk, as if to torture her by making her watch.

" Terk! Help, please!" Tantor often cried out in fear, but now he was in the worst shape of his life and trembling like a newborn calf. Terk cried out desperate hoots and screams as she herself was restrained.

The butcher gave a sadistic smile on his face. "Well, long live the-"

Tarzan's once frozen blood in horror was now jumpstarted by pure anger. He leapt out, letting out a panther's roar to protect his best friends. He landed squarely on the butchers chest, crushing his ribs instantly. Unrelentingly, he grabbed the hack saw and chucked it at one of Terk's restrainters.

The eye patched man's brother fell back, crying in pain from the saw now lodged in his shoulder. The other man charged forward, locking Tarzan's hands in a stand off. That was a mistake that the man soon regretted, as Tarzan effortlessly twisted his hands into a pretzel. Their screams were mere blips in time, before he was completely though with them.

The ape man's chest heaved heavily, as he observed the rather bloody grounds of the poachers area. They were lucky that he didn't do anything more than mangle some bodies. Tarzan turned to his life long friends in comfort in automatic reflex, worried dearly for them. Instead, Both the gorilla and elephant were in complete shock.

" Are you two ok-"

Tarzan couldn't even finish his sentence as the two held him close in a group hug.

Olaf came out of hiding to see Tarzan giving out comforting hoots and grunts to the two hysterical beasts in an effort to calm them down.

" T-Tarzan?" Olaf asked meekly, still in shock from Tarzan's outburst.

" Olaf, this is Terk and Tantor. They've been my best friends since childhood." He turned to the two and asked " But what are you guys doing here?"

Terk picked his ear rather boredly yet still hyped up from the ordeal, " Look, I don't know the full details or why you're talking to a heap of snow. All we know is that a little while after you left, these hunters came into the jungle and started hunting down the whole family."

"A-are they-" Tarzan choked on his words.

" Not here" Tantor finished, "Terk and I led them away from the family. As far as we know, the Professor and them are still safe back home."

Guilt started to flood Tarzan's body. This is exactly what he feared would happen. His nightmare was now turning into a reality, a nightmare that reached his peak when Olaf called to him.

" Tarzan, I found this here. Can you tell what it says since I can't read.. or spell."

Obliging, he picked it up into his knuckles and began to carefully read the cursive was no longer difficult for him to read such delicate handwriting before, but it took longer than usual. He read the words over and over again, letting their meaning sink in. Once he reached the end to where the signature was, he crushed it, enraged.

" Olaf" Tarzan managed to strain. "Help Tantor and Terk free the rest of the animals and get them somewhere safe. I'll meet up with you later."

" Wait a minute, where you goin'? We don't get a welcome party or anything?" Terk questioned.

Tarzan looked back in the direction of the castle, his face uncharacteristically grim. "I'm going to have a word with my sisters."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anna was still frozen in place at the sight before her. Her mind still couldn't process it. How could Hans, the man who manipulated her love, the man who seized her home, the man who nearly killed her sister, be here? She had wondered all these years what it would be like if she ever ran into him, what she would say. Well, Anna would have to wait a little longer, as Elsa blasted a concentrated hail storm in Hans' direction. Anna may be unsure about Hans, but her sister most certainly wasn't. From the moment she was introduced to him, she didn't feel comfortable about Hans. His further actions after that moment didn't help, and she had hoped sending him back to the Southern Isles for punishment would be the end of it. But now, all her years of pestering thoughts of Hans's return were now becoming a reality. He was dangerous, too manipulative and she wouldn't allow for anyone to be affected by him _ever_ again, especially not Anna, He moved out of the way of her blast, as if to side stepping someone on the street and still maintained an unsettling calm composure.

" Your Majesty, if you would-"

The whole ground seemed to shake as Elsa took one step closer to him, the ice crackling with an unmistakable motive.

" Run, NOW." she said in an almost inhuman tone.

Hans may have been bold, but he knew better than to blow his load right then and there. He slowly began to get out of the castle, first starting in a calm stroll which soon progressed into a brisk trot. As much as Anna wanted to beat the snot out of Hans and all the smugness he was showing, Elsa's new tone was even more concerning.

" E-Elsa? Maybe you should go sit back down and wait for-"

" No, he's mine." Elsa replied in a tone that she always used to put her in her place. She began to slowly stalk off into the direction of Hans, the way a lion would at the end of a long hunt.

Aaron was completely flabbergasted.

" Your Majesty, this attack is- mmmhmmm?!" He barely muffled as his mouth and legs were frozen over.

" I'll deal with you later." Elsa snapped back, coldly glaring at him like she intended on making him into an ice sculpture with her head held high looking down at him. Anna tailed Elsa from behind, but not too close as to set her off.

Kristoff soon opened Jane's room door to go to the bathroom, only to see Hans go flying by, with Elsa slowly following behind in suit, with a thin film of crackling ice as her tracks.

" Kristoff, what's happening?" Jane weakly called from her bed.

" Uh, nothing. No, no nothing is wrong."

Just then, Anna slid to a stop outside the door panting. "Kristoff, did Elsa kill Hans yet?"

" What?!" Jane yelled as sprung out of the bed in shock.

" Ok, yeah I did just a second ago. But come on, Elsa's the most level headed person I know when it comes to talking things out, no matter who she's talking to." Kristoff replied, shrugging away Jane's worries. Only moments later, he found his own words hard to believe after he suddenly noticed his breath steaming in the cool air. He paused, unable to find any truth in his previous words. The whole castle shuddered in a massive snap of cold might.

Sighing, he corrected himself, waving to urge the others to come along with him, as an enraged woman is not the kind of thing he wanted to face alone,"Well on the other hand, group conversations are always good to have. C'mon!"

Hans heaved heavily, his chest in pain from every breath he took in effort to escape that mad queen. Perhaps he should have expected that such a situation would come as a result from his sudden appearance, but for now Hans could only run. But this plan stopped short as the end of the hallway approached him, greeted by a stain glass window. The window's normal opaque-ness was now tainted by a brilliant yellow of ice, with an angry Snow Queen as its source.

Hans twirled around, slowly backing closer to the window,

" Your Majesty, Queen Elsa. I know my new position and presence is troubling but I'm only here to talk about-"

" Troubling?" Elsa sneered. "Oh, it's far from it. It's repulsive, downright sickening!"

" Well, at least the feeling's mutual then." he muttered quietly under his now visible breath. "Irregardless, I'm not in the wrong this time. You are, Your Majesty.¨

If Elsa´s blood wasn't boiling already, it was about to go supernova. Before either one knew it, Elsa hurdled herself as a living snowstorm at Hans, blasting through the window. Shards of the yellow brilliant glass, shattered all around them, with Elsa delivering her blow. The two crashed down in the courtyard hard, with a snow filled crater signifying the impact site.

Giving himself a few moments to recover, Hans crawled his way out of the snow, his vision slowly but surely making out the outlines of horrified citizens. It's understandable, as they did busted and destroyed a beautiful work of an art, but they were more horrified by the sight above him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain jab against his left shoulder. The auburn haired man was certainly shocked at first, but he then cried in ghastly pain as Elsa grinded her heel further into him.

It was at this time that Anna, Jane and Kristoff came down to the scene. Anna could see that her sister was near the edge. The glowing eyes were a key sign, but just the atmosphere itself of anger was tangible.

¨ Elsa, don't do it! He´s not worth it!¨ Anna pleaded. Elsa turned her head, her glowing eyes blazing hard. She looked down at the man under heel, the man that had almost taken so much from her. He had given Anna and Elsa so much heartache and tainted simple things like finding a significant figure with what it turn out to be.

" You're right." Elsa responded back in an elemental voice. " He has no worth. So he won't be be missed."

She returned her brazen glare to the man beneath her, " No matter what, your strength will be no match to my power." She almost expected him to plead or begin asking for forgiveness. Instead, he simply looked off to the side and looked back at her square in the eye.

Hans grit through his teeth, his hands trying to push away her needlepoint heels with no avail, "Maybe mine isn't, but his is."

She raised her fist and closed her eyes as she swung down. However, instead of expecting the feeling of crushing Hans, she herself felt her bones begin to tremble from an almost inhuman growl. She looked to see that Tarzan charged in, giving a swift kick to the chest, knocking Elsa off her feet a few feet away. She looked into his eyes to see that they were full of primal instinct, like when they first met in the jungle. And yet, there was something else in them, a feeling that Elsa loathed all her life: disgust. Something was very, very wrong.

Anna automatically came up to Tarzan, trying to place her hand on his shoulder in good graces, " Oh my god, thanks Tarzan. You just stop her from making a huge mistake."

" If only the same could be said for you." he grit through his teeth as he jerked his shoulder away.

The strawberry blond recoiled from his unexpected shot, her eyes showing genuine confusion,

"W-what are you talking about?"

" No." he spat, tone almost venomous, " No, don't you dare talk to me like this. I may not know all about man, but don't you dare take me for some lost cub." Tarzan then shoved a piece of paper into her face. " I know what you two have done."

Elsa looked to her sister just as confused, but eventually got up on her feet and made her way to Anna. Together, the two began to read the letter to themselves. While the words were understandable, its meaning still eluded the two.

" Just what is this?" Elsa questioned.

And then the man who almost seemed to be forgotten moments before spoke up, his voice loud and deep for all to hear. Brushing away the powdered snow off his shoulder, more concerned if there were holes in his suit.

"And that, Your Majesty," Hans addressed, "...is why I'm here."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Author's Note: Hopeful this chapter will start to answer some of the questions that you might have about the situation at hand and marks the beginning if the second climatic half of the story. Also, I feel like this chapter is gonna cause some controversy… (insert mischievous giggles). Btw, another shoutout to NyuNeon, who powered through beta reading and even wrote some stuff for future chapters after I died from some major testing. Anyway, enough stalling, LET'S GO.**

" For years now, ever since the Partition of the African continent, the international community has noticed a massive spike in poaching and bush products on the black market. Recently, my old home, the Southern Isles, and my new one, Weselton, have faced a massive surge of criminal activities that plagued the areas. As such, I've been leading an investigation to find which kingdom was the source of the problem."

The surrounding people in the courtyard soon came closer, enticed by the controversial words. Hans noted this and began to speak in a louder tone just the way he wanted.

" When I first started the investigation, I knew I couldn't leave the kingdom of Arendelle out of the question."

" Yeah, well considering how much we kicked your cowardly ass, I'd be surprised if you didn't" Kristoff yelled as he made his way closer with Jane slung over him.

" Regardless of my past with this land, Ice Master, several other kingdoms held the same belief. It wasn't until this new purchase of the Greystroke territory that we managed to intercept a shipment and obtain concrete evidence."

As he walked in circles of the entrodding crowd, Anna didn't buy it for one minute. She of all people knew just how deceptive Hans could be.

Anna spat, hints of lingering anger could be found in her voice,"You really think we'll listen to you?"

" You don't have to hear what I have to say, I'm just suggesting you to hear another voice." He cooly gestured his eyes towards to Tarzan, whose eyes couldn't even look the two women in the eye.

Anna revolts, looking to her younger brother in hopes that perhaps he can still find any sympathy in them. Unfortunately, she found none, but still she convinced herself to ask,"Tarzan, you can't honestly think that we would-"

" I know what I saw." he growled,interrupting her before she could even finish, " My friends nearly died! And who knows how many others have suffered. I can smell your scent on this, so don't play me for the fool. "

Hans played his role with chin held high, drawing more people to crowd. It was surprising that they even bothered to listen to him," If you can't listen to me, Your Majesty, than those words must ring true for you."

" What do you want us to do?" Elsa questioned, trying to maintain control of the conversation.

He smiles, the same sickly sweet smile before he revealed himself and his true agenda with the crown of Arendelle, " Just come with me back to my ship and go along with the international committee to resolve this controversy."

" I'm telling you, you can't trust him." Kristoff warned, his eyes shifting to the direction of the Parlor, where Hans has been detained. The Prince's, or rather the Duke's, presence has been lurking there for the past hour or so. You could see the grand amount of guards keeping a close eye on the treacherous lecher, surrounding the room with no guard more than two feet apart. Now the whole group was debating it out in the the throne room with Kristoff continuing off his list of reasons why he shouldn't be trusted, via experience, " You nearly got stabbed in the back last time, I wouldn't tempt another try from him."

" But what he is asking for, it doesn't seem too unreasonable. Had he wanted you, wouldn't he have done something prior?" Jane pondered. Despite her physical frailty at the moment, she still maintained her educated atmosphere in the talk of strategy.

Tarzan ,on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He refuses to look either sister in the eye since, and currently had his hands full by staring out into distant mountains and woods from the windowsill. Both his sisters constantly glance over him with a quiet worry.

" It might sound reasonable, but still, what he's asking for is way too over blown. I mean, this is just some jungle he's squabbling over." Anna remarked, unaware of the offense she had caused with her comment. It was merely a collection of words formulated into a single sentence, but it caused Tarzan's ear to twitch. He turned his head with furrowed brows and eyes that screamed an unquiet fury.

" Some jungle? Some jungle?!" He turned and walked slowly towards Anna and Elsa on all fours, each step just seething with his outrage. " That jungle is where my tribe has live for generations in peace. Where I have live my life. And now, now you're staining it with innocent blood!" He rose up on his feet, towering both physically and mentally.

"This jungle is my home, and I will protect it." He looked right into Elsa's eyes and got straight into her face, "Even from you."

Elsa struggled for breath in the tense room. Her calmness was wearing thin due to Hans, and now Tarzan's rant was getting to her. Despite this, she made her final attempts to maintain her sympathy air.

" Look, I know this is bad, but please trust me, after you get coronated prince, everything will be-"

That only seemed to push him further. He turned his back in disgust with a low growl, storming out the room on all fours.

" Tarzan! Tarzan, stop!" Elsa called out.

" I know he should be a little ticked off, but this seems a bit much, don't you think?" Anna questioned to Jane as they followed from a safe distance.

" I've never seen him this outwardly aggressive. But then, I've never known a time where he acts without cause."

But now even Tarzan questioned his emotions to an extent. His heart was swirling like a tornado from one emotional extreme to the other. He knew how good Elsa and Anna could be, but now he knew just what they were capable of. As he made his way down out of the castle, he stripped himself of the clothing given to him. By the time the others caught up, he had returned to his simple brown loincloth.

" Just where do you think you're going right now?" Elsa questioned. She used the same firm tone she used to control Anna like a parent.

" Out."

" Out where?"

" To find Olaf and my friends."

" Tarzan, as a prince, you can't just-"

" No, I'm not! I won't take a crown for a land of lies and bloodshed!"

Anna came by Elsa, desperate to keep her family together. "For the last time Tarzan, we didn't approve of those things Hans is saying. Please, believe us. We both know how much suffering you must be going through right now."

Tarzan looked away, down at the ground, still hurt and now more confused. " What would know about suffering for your family?" he whispered almost inaudibly to himself. It wasn't like him to throw sly insults, but it just slipped.

Elsa's mind than just snapped into anger "Excuse me?! H-How can you even question that?! I've always put Anna and anyone cared about ahead of myself! I was a danger, so I when along with locking myself away to keep from hurting anyone ever again! I couldn't even comfort my sister whenever she wondered why I did what I did! I couldn't even bury our parents!"

" I WATCHED THEM DIE, AND I WILL NEVER GET TO KNOW WHO THEY WERE!" Tarzan screamed with such metal, that the girls flinched under his volume. He forgets that they weren't battle hardened in the depths of jungle like he was, that he naturally drawn on a restrained intensity, "You may have hidden yourself, but you were still loved. I didn't even have that for most of my life. My father looked down on me and all I ever wanted was for him to be proud. And the one time, the one time he told me anything close, was on his _deathbed_. And I swore with my life to keep his dying wish: to protect my family. So, no, I won't take any crown, because my family will always come before any other power."

Tarzan turned with a massive final huff and continued to walk out. If anything, even the slightest touch to him occurred, he had no idea what he would do. This whole debacle had resurfaced his old conflict identity and loyalty, with his human and animal sides warring for control bitterly.

Elsa reached out, grabbing him on his shoulder. Before she she could continue arguing or even apologizing, before he could formulate any words, Tarzan's beastial anger finally took complete hold. That hold made him make a decision; a very, very rash one.

In one quick motion, he clenched his fist and slugged Elsa right across the jaw, roaring:

"HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME!"

The blow cracked like thunder across the whole room, ending with Elsa falling onto the ground. Anna gasped and rushed to her sister. As she kneeled down next to her body, trying to bring her back, she cried, " Elsa? Elsa, are you ok?!"

Despite Anna's shakes, she wasn't responding to any stimulus. Only dribbles of blood pooled out of her nose. It was inevitable for Anna's wails to grow any louder.

Tarzan´s rage finally subsided to allow his human side to allow him to see the damage he had caused. He knelt down to Elsa, trying to examine her, but Anna refused his efforts and just pushed him away flat on his back.

¨ Get away from her, you-... you animal!¨ she cried hysterically, hugging her sister.

Tarzan breathed heavily in horror, looking down at his knuckle, which was thinly coated by blood. _His sister´s blood._ Now, guards flooded the room alerted by the commotion. Even Jane had a horrified look on her face toward Tarzan. He shakily got back onto all fours.

¨ No, I´m not an animal." he whimpered, the sudden realization hitting him,"I´m a monster.¨

And with that, he sped out of the castle in shame.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elsa woke up, her eyes fluttering rapidly. A purple canopy with a pine pattern draped over her elegantly, four posts of a rich dark pine at each corner of a bed. She groans, quickly realizing she was in her room, with Anna slumped over the bed and Kristoff at the other end. She meekly got up, causing Anna to snap out of nothingness, ecstatic to see her sister well.

" Elsa! Oh, thank God you're ok!¨ Anna gleamed as she squeezed her sister near to death.

Elsa pinched her nose and realized that it was heavily bandaged.

"Ow, what happened?" she asked in a nasal voice.

Anna's face turned from happiness to slight disgruntledness.

" Our sweet little monkey did that an hour ago." Anna said in a tone of extreme sarcasm.

" The guards tried to stop Tarzan from leaving, but they couldn't catch up to him." Kristoff further explained. Elsa soon remembered their last conversation, especially all the high tensions. Obviously it still lingered around, as it now seemed to rub off onto Anna.

" Yeah, well maybe it's good he's not here." Anna coldly said. " I still can't believe he'd blow himself up like that."

Elsa was hurt to hear these harsh words coming from her sister.

" Your Majesty, Elsa, I have tried to implore to Anna while you were resting, Tarzan would never willingly do such a thing normally." Jane answered in her most forgiving tone. She especially seemed to be the most shaken by what had happened.

Anna just scuffed " Jane, please. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. You're not the one who messed up."

Elsa looked at Anna with a somber ing realization in her eyes. " You're right, Anna. I did."

"Wait, what?"

" I should have known the I should have been more patient with Tarzan and should have respected his loyalties."

" But weren't you the one that said that Tarzan should respect his princely duties?" Kristoff questioned, being just as confused as Anna at the moment.

" He's already made it pretty clear where his loyalties lie. So, I'm going to honor them."

Elsa strained her way out of her bed, removing the purple sheets off of her. Her sudden movement caused that part of the nose where Tarzan slugged her was throbbing, but she merely tried to ignore it as she wobbled over to the door.

Kristoff jumped up in alarm with her brashness, " Woah, woah, where are you going, icy pants?"

" Like I said, I'm going to fix this."

" And how exactly do you intent on doing that?" Jane pondered.

Elsa turned her head back around to face the group, her eyes clearly showing that her next action wouldn't be one she liked.

" I'm going with Hans."

" What?! Elsa, what are you-"

" Anna, I have to do this, ok?! Not only is our relationship gone with Tarzan, but so will ours the rest of the world too. Once I go with Hans, at least I'll be able to clean the slate with all the other nations."

Anna would have rebutted if she was younger, but as the years had gone by, Anna had grown to understand the compromises needed in politics, especially after seeing so many of Elsa's meetings. She didn't like it either, but she didn't see any other solution.

" Ok, fine." she sighed, accepting the situation, "On one condition. I'm going with you."

Elsa hesitated moving further, looking at Anna with a questioning gaze," What? Anna, no, you need to-"

" It's like you said, Elsa. You're not just the only one who messed up."

The two sisters looked each other, both reaching a solemn understanding of what they needed to do.

Tarzan's knuckles pounded through the cold northern forest, They were becoming so sore, as if he wanted to wash the blood of his fist with his own. His breathing was labored from hours of running, the feeling of shame further dragging him downward. His mind was now flooded with shame and dishonor. Tears fled from his eyes unwillingly, mudding his vision even further. He attacked his own flesh and blood without any consideration of the consequences. It was as if the soul of Sabor had taken hold of him and made Tarzan do his will. Worst of all, his oldest struggle of identity had gripped him like a vice. He had hoped meeting Elsa and Anna would give him a better scope of his own story, where he came from, to get closure on his family. But now, the only question that rang in his ears like the desperate cries of a child lost:

" _How can I protect my family from my family?" "What have I done?!" " Who am I really? An ape? A man? Or a-"_

As the thought crossed his mind, he crashed his way into a small rocky valley. Tarzan collapsed in defeat, face first into the dirt. He ignored the taste of mud as it entered his mouth, simply staring off to the direction of the castle. Never had he felt so pathetic in all his life than this moment now. His chin warbled vigorously, shame overflowing his being. But as he wallowed in the dirt of self pity, he heard a familiar innocent voice call over his shoulder.

" Hey, buddy. Do you need a warm hug?"

Tarzan looked up to see the pudgy snowman Olaf above him, trying to wrap his puny stick arms around his lean frame. He quickly and lightly pushed him away, not wanting to taint the innocence being.

" No, no I'm fine, Olaf. But why are you here?"

" The same question can be said for you. apeman" an old voice called.

Soon, the nearby boulders came to life as the rock trolls, just as Tarzan had met before. Not only that, he could see the animals from the hunter's cove being tended to by the trolls, who used their healing magic to soothe the pain of all the beasts' hardships. Even harden predators like the wolves and leopards fell apart like puppies and kittens out of sheer joy of being healed.

" I gotta tell ya T, Frosty sure knows a nice hot spot." Terk called as she wallowed in a shallow stem vent, calming her tensions.

" I have to agree, Terk. This therapeutic session even compliments my sinuses. But I still don't know about the bacteria." Tantor replied as he had a dozen troll children on his back heating themselves up.

Despite this encouraging sight, Tarzan still felt the wound of guilt grow in his heart. He looked around, solemningly answering the old voice.

" No, I'm no ape or man. Just a monster who'll lash out at anyone."

The old voice than made himself appear as Grand Pabbie " Those are not the first time I've heard such words. Queen Elsa thought herself just like that for years, and so concealed herself in that time."

" She told me that you said fear was her enemy." Tarzan remembered from his late night conversation. " Why didn't you help her?" his tone came off too harsh, as if his anger still needed to be vented. He recoiled slightly, as if to gesture his apology.

The old troll smiled as he paid no mind to the tone. " While we give aid, we believe it is not our place to tell to say how a child should be reared. It was only after the Great Thaw that we realized we should have been more hands on. However, it may be late for them but not for you to get help."

" Help?" Tarzan's eye les lit up.

" I can tell you have always had a wandering notion of who you are, but no strong foundation."

Tarzan looked down pathetically " How, how could you know who I am?"

The old troll then began to roll of into an elevated section of the small valley.

" Follow me."

Unsure of where else to turn, Tarzan slowly followed the troll up into the mysterious destination.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

As the carriage door flipped open, the smell of the salty air rushed inside. Hans was not surprisingly the first to exit the carriage. Shortly after the steps plopped out, he quickly departed. It was a bit strange to see him fret over the preparation made in time for this meeting.

Meanwhile, the guards who trailed them on horseback watched him cautiously. Not until Elsa and Anna followed after him. Their tenseness dissipated when they see the royal sisters wearing their most elegant. They shared a sympathetic smile together before they looked around the docks.

Predictably, the harbor was full of ships this time of year where there was no ice. It was a popular place for trade, even after the Great Thaw. Ships large and small scattered across the area, typically arranged in an organized fashion. Yet, one wooden boat does stand tall among the rest of them, as the massive ship had three masts to boast. The crew that attended to this ship, quickly threw out a boarded ramp down in front of them. With Westergard's presence, they seemed to be rushing as well. Anna flinches when the board boomed rather loudly after it impacted the wooden dock.

"We'll be entering the Manderly, right across from us. Our plans for the Greystoke territories will be issued once we're inside the Captain's Quarters," the strawberry blond gestured, "I assume your guards are accompanying you both as well?"

Elsa nodded in reply, "I hope that doesn't pose a problem, Duke Hans."

"Of course not," and as if on cue, he bowed. His hair drooped low at her presence.

Elsa nods in acknowledgement of these action. She continues on, climbing up the ramp with a trail of guards behind her. Whereas Anna silently watched Hans as he humbly lowered his head. He was always so good to the public eye, that it's almost scary. He fooled entire towns before. And you may say, that she's afraid he may try to go at such lengths once more. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she follows them onto the Manderly.

As Hans and Elsa enter the cabin under the ship's helm, Anna stays behind to grab last two sentries. Carefully whispering into one of the guards ears, she orders.

"At least four men outside, two of them guarding this door. No one passes unless the same amount come out. Alright? Alright."

Anna pats the soldier's back for good measure, before strutting into the room. Hopefully, Hans does what he intends to do fast. This is an effort to fix not only the endangerment of the environment, but a way to fix a broken relationship as well. Perhaps Hans may even prove himself, depending on the way he acts in this diplomatic mission. Arendelle might even decide to pardon his crime against the crown. It still does not answer the question why Hans became the newly entitled Duke of Weselton. Neither does his purpose in trying to delve himself in issues that is too earthly and grounded for him.

As Anna imagines the possibilities why Hans returned, she first takes one step into the quarters. However, she stops dead in her tracks. An aromatic scent, but intense burning reached her nose. So strongly in fact that she finds herself having a rather difficult time to breathe.

"W-what in the- Hans? What is this smell? Did your ship suddenly catch on fire or a pack of skunks on the way here?" she cries.

"Ah? That smell? That, my uncultured princess, is incense. Imported from the eastern lands, we found quite a few trades that are particularly rare in this corner of the world. Items such as tea, silk, and of course the item you are smelling right now. There are many uses for them, asides from the typical aroma-therapeutic, ceremonial, or medicinal needs. This particular set was meant to be particularly… well, how should one say? Aromatic."

Anna, ignoring his tenderly sweet comment, stared at the corner of the room. A fine string of smoke disperse into the air from a couple of burning sticks, its ends dipped in a clear liquid. For something so tiny, why does it have such a strong odor?

"Is it possible that you can, oh I don't know, throw it out the porthole?" She suggested.

But unfortunately, such suggestions were refused as the Duke simply chuckled "Not unless you wish to smell rotten eggs for the duration of your stay, no."

Rolling her eyes, she replies, "Great."

"Hah, do appreciate a bit of culture, shall you? Meanwhile, I am getting rather parched, would you two like anything to drink? We do have a collection of fine wines and a rare import of this type of rice alcohol called 'baijiu'. Of course, there is water, if you wish."

Anna nearly replied about his tendency to show off his eastern collection. After all, he already insulted her three times now about her cultural ineptness. So far this man has been a bit salty in his hospitality. And Anna was all ready to call him out for it, but she stops herself when Elsa was the one to answer.

"No thank you, Hans, but we do appreciate the sentiment."

"Are you sure? Very well." Hans tilted his head, a small smile appearing. He gestured for a young boy, "I'll have my usual."

"Moving on to more significant matters, what do you have in mind with the territory?"

Smoothing out the scroll with paperweights, Hans reveals the entire continent of Africa. A particular section on the western coast was distinct with a darker color of ink. He points to it.

"The Greystoke territories is a valuable piece of land that has been targeted by multiple nations for its vast natural resources. However, it seemed that it has been long been protected by the British Government, as have many other large swaths of jungle in the east, like in India."

" Yeah, I kinda know that." Anna interjected. " It's really freaky, since I also remember reading about it in some collection of tales about India. Wasn't much, since most was just about this real story of a kid raised by wolves. I think it was called The Jungle Bo-"

"Anyway" Hans returned, interjecting Anna's tangient "The only people who were allowed to enter with permission were researchers. Or the people who were much like them. However, the deeds for the land went up for sale not that long ago. It seems that each piece is being sold to various kingdoms and nations for a hefty price. One of those Kingdoms that were interested was, surprise, surprise, the Kingdom of Arendelle."

Elsa folds her hands, her eyebrows raising with a certain interest, "Call me impressed, but I was not aware you had such vast knowledge in colonization, Duke Hans."

"Such is the knowledge of as a prince of the Southern Isles. Or was. Now then, I am fairly certain that aside from Arendelle, Corona finalized their purchases. But with your connections, you are able to prevent the devastation of this land. How? By merely taking advantage of their influence. They can suggest environmental protections, such as replanting a tree after cutting one down," Hans proposed.

His ideas were surprisingly logical and practical to use in practice. Anna and Elsa looked at each other with bewilderment, when they listen to him talk. What they expected was some one sided plan on how Hans can obtain all the land for himself. But right now, it's quite the opposite of that.

"And what of the wildlife population?" Elsa inquired, her hand on her chin as she thought critically of what to do. She's more involved to stop the poachers from coming into the jungle. Especially into the family of apes that Tarzan so desperately wanted to protect. "Deforestation is easier to solve, as you can always plant a couple of saplings. In due time there will be an entire forest at hand."

"Ah, what I advise that we build a wall around the land."

"A... a wall?" Elsa repeated.

"Yes. A wall."

In order to reinforce this proposal, he circled the border on the map. As he was about to further explain what a wall was going to do, the door creaked open. It was the young greenhorn from before, carrying a silver platter at hand. He shly enters the room a glass bottle in an ice bucket with a wine glass gracefully set upon it.

"Ah, thank you," Hans expressed as he uncorked the bottle before pouring into the glass. He swishes the wine curiously, taking a large sip.

Anna bumps in, before any more watching ensues, "So what's a big wall going to even do?"

"Prevent anyone from coming in of course. It'll be like a fence, preventing any unwelcomed visitors from entering. In a way, the territory will act like a reserve, protected by the kingdoms."

Elsa hesitates, "But not everyone listens to the rules. Especially criminal minds like these poachers."

"Yea," Anna shrugs as she itches her nose, the incense still bothering her. But it wasn't as bad as before, "And you know when someone tells you not to do something, you do it anyway."

"I take it you were one of those sorts then," he sighs, his eyes slightly twitching.

Anna cheekily grins, finding it amusing to look around the quarters. She taps on various instruments on the walls and various tapestries as the other two began to debate in what to do.

"Even so, Hans, it seems like a waste of resources. A wall won't do much more than mark the border between a land where you can poach and a land where you can also poach. Who's going to provide the materials in the first place to protect a land that isn't solely theirs?" Elsa points out.

"Of course, we'll have a couple of sentries to reinforce this ideal."

"We can hardly split our forces into two! Even more so, to station them in a foreign land, a thousand miles away from their home!"

Hans shrug, almost apathetic to the ordeal, "Such is the responsibility to prevent these poachers. If you can't show them the consequences, what's going to prevent them in the first place?"

Elsa bit her lip, "The locals. The locals surely has a greater terrain knowledge then a couple of men from the north do. If there is something that they want that we can provide, surely-," Elsa begins to cough midway, covering her mouth with the back of the hand, "Surely, they'll be interested."

Hans narrowed his eyes in disbelief, "The locals? You mean those uncivilized tribesman that border the jungles and sings kumbaya to their pagan deities? Or, even worse, do you mean that animal you call the Prince of Arendelle, who lashed out at you? You want to put your trust into them?"

Elsa begins to cough once again, but she quickly finishes her sentence afterwards, "Hans, I -cough cough-wouldn't phrase it like that. As long as their is a suitable reward, there should be, cough, some results."

"Queen Elsa, I understand that you want to spare as little resources as possible and at the same time save the territory. But doing both is something only God can do."

"And why can't I- cough, cough, do both?! Cough-," Elsa notices her hacking get far more worse. She swivels her head to Anna, who also seems to be coughing just as bad as she is.

"Because Elsa, you may do magic, but you aren't God."

The last thing she saw was Hans, hands behind his back. He merely watches her with impassive eyes as she once again finds herself in the confines of the floor.

 **Author's Note: Ok, even I didn't predict this chapter being as long as it was. Originally, this was written as one, but I decided to split it into two to give you guys some breathing room. I know as some of you are with this story, I'm on the verge of my seat for my grades so my mind is stretched so thin right now lol. I know some people can get intimidated when reading longer fics ( I know I do), so that's why it's always been in my mind whenever I write. I still have to give my beta reader Nyu Neon more credit, for focusing on details way better than I could. Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Anna watches not only her sister faint, but the guards who outlined the room drop one by one. All of them, all of their defenses crumbling. She barely manages to support herself on the side table that carried the incense burner. Surprisingly, she's been doing considerably well, despite her weakening state. Anna breathes heavily, weakly croaking to the only man left standing.

"W-what did you do to us...?"

The dark ginger gazes at her, slightly tilting his head in an angle. She wishes she could wipe that false sympathetic smile.

"Oh, Anna," Hans sighed, "You were right to distrust me."

He starts to lean closer to her, but he pauses as he hears loud whacks from outside the door. They echoed through the quarters with a grimness. Anna grit her teeth, forcing herself to keep face in front of this man. She would never allow herself to get duped twice. She knew this was going to happen. She knew it all along. And now, look what happened.

She looks away, closing her eyes to the point she might permanently seam the lids together. It was not easy to hear the guards groans of pain outside.

"Y-you, cough, you poisoned us! How?!" Anna screamed, tilting the side table forward. The incense burner tipped over and fell. The glass that encased it, shattered upon impact against the floor, growing larger and larger.

Anna's eyes widened as she saw the puddle. She lifts her head to stare at Hans who wiped away the non existent dust off his shoulders. It all made sense. The incense. The burning smell. He deliberately made all of them breathe in the poison like air. She glared at him, having the same sharply pierce that mirrors the ice queen. Except, more fierce. More firey. Perhaps if she stared long enough, she can burn his eyes out.

Instead, the door shortly creaks open to reveal two massive men. They sauntered on with bright ginger hair and imposing figures. One notably carries a distinctive eyepatch. They stand behind Hans and it was not hard to understand the relationship between them.

Hans grinned, crouching down to eye-level with the poor girl,

"It's not how, Anna," he coaxed, " It's why."

Before Anna loses the energy to even pick herself up, she still exerts the last of her energy on this one final taunt. She smirks, hoping to have that one last laugh.

"Oh I can tell you a thousand reasons why you should shove a sword up your a-..."

And she finally collapses, her body landing with a loud thump.

Hans frowned as she faints. Even though she never really managed to finish her sentence, he can imagine how she ended it. There was no real point to talk to some unconscious wretch. Instead, he simply commanded to his boys, picking himself up from the ground.

"Alright, bring out the chests. No need to be gentle. They aren't the fragile types," Hans muttered, "Trust me. They aren't. And go especially violent with the younger one, yes?"

He heeded his order, throwing Anna sloppily into a wooden chest. They were sure she might form a bruise or two in the morning. Eyepatches began to speak up, during the process of clasping the box shut.

Grabbing Elsa by the scruff of her neck, he called out to the rest of his men, " Come meet me by the Ice Palace."

" The Ice Palace? Why do you want to go up to that snowman stronghold?"  
" Because, Stabbington, it's only fitting for a queen to face her downfall in her own court," Hans explained with a sinister undertone.

¨ What about this brat?¨ The other Stabbington questioned as he gestured to the box that contained Anna. .

¨ Hmm, she's all yours, Stabbington. I´ve had enough of her. You can do as you please with the fair princess on the way there.¨

And with that, Hans made sure to hide the unconscious snow Queen in her own designated box. Knowing full well she was hidden away, he passes away the bodies that surrounded the stage coach. Hans clamored into the carriage, immediately taking a seat.

It was very quiet now. He doesn't know whether or not he should appreciate it. As he see the trees woosh by him, he had hope to interrupt the silence by whispering to himself.

¨ First the Princess, now the Queen. And you're next, Lord of the Ap-."

Before he could ever finish his sentence, the carriage suddenly drove over a bump on the road. Hans yelps in pain, as he bit his tongue. God blasted drivers. Don't even know how to drive in the first place. Grumbling, he shoves away the sliding window to the anterior of the carriage. You could see the veins in his forehead bulge out as he complained.

"What in the world was that?! I didn't pay you two to be lousy drivers!" Hans spat rather bluntly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, S-sir... Won't happen again I assure you," the blonde driver tipped his top hat in reassurance. He wore a thick dark coat in this weather with even thicker dark spectacles that shielded his eyes from the sun. The other driver, a woman,was wearing the same type of with a black bonnet to cover her brown hair. The woman offered a crudely made smile. Hans raised his eyebrows, but made no comments. Such strange apparel this season. Must be a questionable sense of fashion choice.

The duke shakes his head and nearly shifted the window closed. However, he finds himself quickly sliding the window door open once more. The drivers both gulped as he narrowed his eyes between them both.

"You..." Hans questioned, "Why does this horse have antlers?"

The female driver awkwardly coughs, while the male driver steered the carriage. He anxiously looked at the reindeer, but the animal looked just as nervous as him. Conjuring the explanation out of thin air, the female driver clarifies, "It's a special kind of horse! Called the… Sven! Native to only the Kingdom of Arendelle, of course! Didn't you know that, sir?"

The Duke of Weselton only narrowed his eyes further, causing the drivers to sweat bullets.

"No matter, you two are relieved for now." Hans says before quickly shutting the window closed.

Knowing it was clear, the drivers quickly exhales. Most of their tenseness disappeared as they unharnessed their reindeer from the carriage. Jane immediately rips off her bonnet in exhaustion.

"I dare say, this is one of the more exciting things I've done. My heart is pounding in my chest," she exclaims.

"Better boring than a life of excitement, really," Kristoff replies in return, "Otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation. Now, come on, let's trial this goon and beat the living snot out of him at the Palace."

" Kristoff, we are outnumbered 2 to dozens."

He bashfully blushed a little " I knew that. I meant let's sneakily get them outta there."

" Better. Still, there's one thing left."

Kristoff looked puzzled " What are you talking about? I thought we we got everything before we started out disguises and-"

" Kristoff, we need Tarzan. He's still out there, no doubt feeling guilty as any one man can be. If he's not damaged now, he'll be completely destroyed if he finds out anything happened to Elsa and Anna."

" Alright then" he said as he slowly turned Sven away from the direction for the rest of the caravan.

" I think I got an idea where he might have ended up."

 **Author's Note**

 **As TheyStoleMyUsername perfectly said in a review, " Shit just got serious". And it will continue to get real as I speed towards the finale, especially in the next chapter. Speaking of shit getting real, maybe check out my short Brother Bear one shot here:** **s/11854617/1/Brother-Necessities** **. God, I need an outlet for that massive plug I just did lol. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to keep these coming. One last thing before I go, would you guys rather prefer a proper sequel to this story or or a series of fun, fluff filled Tarzan/Frozen story? I'm fine with either, but I just want to know for the future. Later!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Grand Pabbie led Tarzan to a small clearing that overlooked the whole troll valley. Young sparrows drift in the whims of the wind to chirp gentle songs in melody. And yet the air, the air was free of contaminants with only the smell of pollen lurking was not hard to feel the soft grass pure underneath his knuckles, as if siphoning away his turmoil. He felt the land have a new feel to it, something supernatural and mysterious and yet welcoming.

" Just what is this?"

" This place will give you closure." Grand Pabbie said. The old troll king then sprinkled herbs which suspiciously smelled of lemongrass. There was also another odd ingredient, but Tarzan cannot exactly place it's name.

Curious, Tarzan simply let it drift onto his head without consequence as he watched the rock troll work his magic. At first, it was confusing to him. Why was this rock trying to season him like meat? But he suddenly catches his breath as he sees a luminous glow, warming the air around him like a hearth. Tarzan must ask him,

" What is this you're doing?"

" You were right," Grand Pabbie solemnly admitted, " I do not know who you truly are. But I am casting a spell that will make you talk to someone who may know you well."

" Who?"

" I do not know. The spell is tailored specifically based off one's life. That is for you to find out."

The troll began to chant Old verses from another age, which brought Tarzan into a deep trance. He fell to the ground, his mind swirling with abstract imagery. It was almost as though the jungles had replanted into Arendelle's place. Like the scenery, his memories began to bombard his mind. Memories of being found by his mother Kala, of finding and falling in love with Jane, and of knowing his sisters. All these experiences flooded over him at once, as if it were a presentation of his life's highlights And yet, new images were forming crudely, images of what life could have been. A small prince practicing his penmanship with his aging parents over his shoulder, eyes beaming with love. Another image, of a lone white haired girl crying in the middle of a bloody treehouse, with her sister's dead body strewn about from a leopard attack. Through it all, a question called out to him from nowhere and yet everywhere:

" _Who are you?"_

Finally, the scope of the world began to steady itself for Tarzan to see. He could see himself glowing a bright mixture of colors, from orange to sea green. He felt as if not on the ground at all, only for him to realize that he was in the sky while it was "awake".

He rose on two feet and looked all around him. Despite the breathtaking environment he was in now, he still couldn't help feeling alone.

" Who could know who I am up here?" he said into the seemingly quiet air.

Not even expecting a single reply, Tarzan heard a stoic, but calm voice call behind him," Me."

The grown man turned to see a massive gorilla. Even by ape standards he was large, with his massive shaggy forearms supporting his heavy frame. He held himself high and strong like a statue, ready for anything thrown his way. But it was the face that intrigued Tarzan the most. It expressed a combination of authority and unexpected welcoming-ness. Tarzan squinted hard, trying to make out the identity of the astral silverback. But once it came, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "K-Kerchak?"

Tarzan was still in shock at the sight before him. He went down on all fours respectively to his former tribe leader, his nose nearly touching what seemed to be the floor despite it's nothingness.

¨ Kerchak," Tarzan spoke with a disheartened shame, "I am sorry- I have failed you.¨  
¨ Tarzan-¨  
¨ I´ve left the family so vulnerable to attack. It's a miracle Terk and Tantor were able to save them.¨

¨ Tar-¨

¨ I know you trusted me, and I´ve let you down. I've let both my worlds down. I know now you were right, I can't be-¨

¨ Tarzan!¨

Tarzan winced at the familiar scolding tone Kerchak often gave to him. He slowly looked back to the silverback to only notice something else, something different. Instead of his cautious suspicion and distrust he was so used to, Kerchak´s eyes will full of a warm love that washed over Tarzan.

The great ape let out a calm sigh.

¨ My only regret is that I could never appreciate you for who you are.¨

" Who I am" Tarzan repeated. " That's it, isn't it. That's what I never can answer, is it?"

Kerchak loomed over, his presence becoming more astral as stars filled his eyes. It was even notable that his voice became reassuring yet still masculine. He gently placed his intangible hand on Tarzan's shoulder, his spiritual warmth radiating.

" You are my son, leader of our tribe. You are and have always will be one of us, protector of our home. You have never needed this journey, for you know exactly who you are."

Tarzan protested, shaking his head outright.

" No, no I don't! Just please, please tell me!"

" Tarzan, you have always looked for my approval in life. But I know, and you know, that you have earned your way to where you are. In fact, you are a better leader than I ever could be."

The words of the ape threw him off " Why?"

Kerchak simply pointed one of his massive fingers over Tarzan's chest. " Your heart. You are able to take the best of both your worlds and use it to benefit your one family. Your heart is what truly binds your life together, your differences your character."

" But I don't have one family. I'm torn between ours and-" his heart was so heavy, he couldn't even say his sister's names " Theirs. "

The old silverback gave a hearty scoff " Tarzan, you of all people know that what you say is wrong. Just keep your promise that I asked you to keep, and you will do well, my son."

The silverback then floated higher into the sky, departing with a final verse that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time:

" _Son of man,_

 _Look to the sky_

 _Let your spirit set you free_

 _Again you will walk tall with pride_

 _Son of man a man in time you'll always be."_

Tarzan then felt as the whole world around him swirl back to reality.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Elsa's eyes fluttered open, still recovering the from the powerful odors of Han's cabin. She tried to stretch her arms, only to feel them restrained tightly to an ice column. Confused, she look behind her. An ice column? She doesn't remember making that -no wait. She studied it even closer. It was one of her first creations. She made it before the Great Thaw.

With her sudden realization, she looks around, recognizing the icy grandeur. Walls of a warm opaque canvas from the sky colored the room with a harsh glow. No, she couldn't be. Not here. Immediately trying to shake through her restraints, she froze her metal cuffs.

Except. It didn't work. She tried it again, but no use. She furrows her brows in confusion.

" Oh, my, my. It seems our esteemed royalty has awoken to her palace." A voice teased out, seemingly reading her thoughts.

It was at this moment Elsa realized Anna was right next to her, also waking up. She flinched as she suddenly jerked her head, " Oh, my head…don't tell me what I think is happening is happening."

" Oh, but it is, fair princess." Hans mocked as he made himself visible to the sister.

" I wouldn't try to bother escaping. This may be your kingdom, but my exotic incense have a nasty little habit of lingering around."

" I don't even know how managed to take us hostage up here. Marshmellow'll rip you a new one for the way you're treating us in his home."

" Oh, that abomination would, if he weren't as childish as you, Anna. A simple deal is all it took to drive the monster off; get me the prince, and he'll get you back."

" Prince? What, you mean Tarzan?" Elsa wondered out loud.

" Yes, exactly "Tarzan"" Hans hissed mockingly as he pulled on her braid. " I want that pathetic excuse of noble blood here so I can mount his head on my wall back in Weselton. After all, I have yet to bag an ape."

" Ok, what's your beef with Tarzan anyway? And since I'm on a roll asking, how did you exactly become Duke?"

Hans rose up and pondered " You're brother's wildness just appalls me. But, I suppose it is only fitting to know how it all came to this. You see, I was forced, wrongfully so, into being a servant boy back in the Southern Isles as a way to "atone my deplorable behavior". My mother especially had a ridiculous notion that I'd be fixed right up and be on your good side. Hell, she even though you and I would make quite the ruling couple[1]" he said as he pointed at the Queen.

" Fortunately, the former Duke of Weselton relieved me of my servitude when he paid my father off to study under him as a more personal way of reform. Not surprisingly, he was quite the entrepreneur, always seeing the best in any land. Be it Atlantica for seafood, Agraba for tall tales, or even Africa for-"

" Poaching." Both sisters realized together.

" Yes, we two managed to turn some god forsaken corner of the earth into a flowing circle of trade. Well, until I heard the rumors about that uncultured protector."

" That's it? You're miffed at Tarzan from stopping you from getting a fur skin coat? Talk about pettiness, Cruella de Ville." Anna murmured to herself.

" Originally, yes, but thanks to Aaron, it only grew. Finding out out that not only he held this entitlement to the land, but now the throne, the throne I tried SO hard for, it makes me boil! I spent years, YEARS, studying to prove my valor yet only to be cast aside because of my birth. And now I find him, a man with NO desire for civilized life, can be KING. Does that seem fair to you? Does it?"

Elsa didn't know what to think. In some twisted, demented way, she actually felt some pity for Hans. On a basic level, she could understand why he would feel slighted, but knowing the context of the man before her, her empathy drew back.

" It's just the way it works." Elsa simply stated.

Hans's dark anger grew into a sneer. " Not anymore. I studied more than enough under the good Duke, even when he started to fade with old age. I can still remember with his last dying breath to make sure all those years of work don't go to waste. And so, here I am."

Both sisters still tried to digest what was said to them.

" So, that's it?" Anna questioned. " You just expect everyone not to be suspicious that all of Arendelle's royalty just disappeared once you showed up?"

" Oh, please. If people of this kingdom can put aside any doubt into a queen who endangered their own kingdom with ice, then I'll easily be able to pull the wool over their eyes."

Hans stood up and motioned for the massive Stabbington brothers in. " Try anything while we wait, and- well, let's say these men aren't as articulate as I."

Hans left the icy room of the palace to check on the rest of his men.

" Huh, so that hairy hippie's your brother? Should have figured you freaks of nature were related."

The other brother then pulled a blunt knife out, it's edge nearing Anna's nose.

" Let's find out if you're as tough as him."

 **Author's Note**

 **[1]( cough, cough, Helsa shippers. Cough, cough, NyuNeon. On the topic of the Helsa shippers, I'm not hating on you guys, it's just that I always see this ship so much so please excuse my venting and annoyance. Now Jelsa, now THAT'S a completely different story. Be thankful that he's not in this story, that smug mofo. I don't know if he from Dreamworks or Nicktoons, cause he wants to be Danny Phantom SO BAD. Wearing that trash ass blue hoodie and short ass skinny jean that doesn't even cover his full legs. Get that boy some glasses and Starbucks for his hipster ass attire. He better start backing off Elsa right now, cause if not, I'm gonna really roast his sorry - Oh I'm getting really carried away here lol. Great, now I'm gonna get flamed by the Jelsa shippers, which is like like most fandom… MAN, BRING IT! )**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Author's Note: Want to thank all you guys for being chill about Jelsa roast, I thought I was gonna get torn apart lol. This chapter's a little bit shorter than the others, but its some more build up to the climax coming soon. As always, leave your thoughts and see ya!**

" So what makes you think Tarzan's with your family?" Jane took hold of her bonnet, called out over the rushing wind. Her and Kristoff had made great distance on Sven in such a short amount of time. Urgency was a feeling that was mutual amongst all three of them, as they knew the great personal stakes at hand.

" To be honest, it's the best hunch I've got," he glanced at her grimly, "If anyone would know what to do with someone in need, it's them."

Jane's fears weren't exactly quelled by this. Her husband was being torn apart on the inside by himself, with no emotional center to gravitate him. She had always filled that role, but ever since the revelation of his family ties, she could clearly tell he was unnerved. Tarzan was one of the most loyal and dedicated people something she had ever met, but Jane also knew that his ties were snagging upon each other, fighting for Tarzan's heart. And seeing as how he had faced down the fiercest the jungle had to offer, that was really saying something.

As Jane was lost in her thought, Kristoff slowed down Sven as they entered the Valley of the Living Rock. The trolls wasted no time approaching the two people.

" Hey guys, look this is really important. Where's-"

Kristoff's question didn't even needed to be fully finished when they found their person of interest. The two saw Tantor with a somber Terk and Olaf on his back. As the pachyderm unraveled his concealed trunk to show Tarzan, he made sure to place him down gently on Jane's lap. But even these sudden movements didn't do much to the still unconscious man. =

Jane leaned closer to Tarzan, placing her ear to the center of his chest. The steady regular rhythms of his heart was relieving, but she could notice his rapid breathing. She presses her lips together in striken worry, that she couldn't help but cup his face. Little did she know that her soft touch was what brought Tarzan back.

" J-Jane?" He croaked rather weakly.

The light that hit his eyes were so blinding. It was hard for him to look, but he could feel her warm embrace and passionate kiss on his forehead. He never felt so warm in such a long time. He really missed it.

" Oh Tarzan, thank heaven you're alright! We were so worried about you!"

His eyes popped open," Everyone?"

" Yeah, everyone. If anyone is beating themselves harder than you, it'd be Elsa and Anna." Kristoff comforted.

Tarzan was taken aback by this, fearing that they wouldn't ever forgive him for his massive mistake. But to hear this, passing through his ears. He doesn't know whether or not this was a dream, but how he wished it was true. He immediately searches around, looking for those familiar faces, but the amount of people who greeted him was short by two.

He asks, confused " Where are they now?"

Both Kristoff and Jane's hearts began to sink with the realization of what they needed to tell him. Fortunately, they didn't need to, as a low vibration fell through the valley, the sounds of pained steps of a giant. And indeed those steps belonged to giant, or rather, what was left of Marshmallow. He collapsed down into the flat center of the valley, remnants of his snow body spilling out. His body was riddled with arrows, gun holes and melting spots.

" Oh, no, no, NO! Hey, hey, big guy. It's me, Kristoff! What happened, buddy?"

The giant snowman lifted his head weakly, barely able to form whatever choppy language he used. " M-momma. Momma in trouble. Bad man, bad man got momma and auntie."

Kristoff and Jane realized who he was speaking of. Both knew how cruel Hans could be, but to be this tyrannical, to be this merciless to anyone.

" Why do they want Elsa and Anna?" Jane asked, desperately trying to soothe the dying snowman.

" Not momma, not auntie. Wanted-" the snowman lifted one of his icy fingers, pointing to a disturbed Tarzan. " Him".

Slowly, Tarzan made his way over, placing a careful hand on the snowman's massive head.

" Where are they?"

Marshmallow pointed weakly up to the North Mountain. "Home. S-save momma, p-please."

Tarzan now knew what he had to do. Kerchak words now started to make more sense to him, filling him with a sense of duty. He looked over to the waiting trolls as he began to make his way out.

" Take care of him." Tarzan bidded solemnly.

Before he left, Kristoff reached out for him," Wait, wait up a minute, where are you going?"

" I'm going after my family."

" Tarzan, it's obviously a trap set by Hans for you, he wants you!" Jane countered.

" Then I won't disappoint."

Tarzan looked back at everyone gravely. If they were to prevent him, then there would be no chance. And they all had a dog in this fight, and were willing to fight with Tarzan to the end.

" Well, sorry to correct you, pal." Terk responded, breaking the silence. " I think what you meant to say that we won't."

Tarzan looked back, his face forming a small smile on his face. He may have a promise to keep, but he took comfort knowing that he wasn't alone.

" Then let's go."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hans waited in the parlor of the ice palace, pacing back and forth like an impatient hyena awaiting his share of the kill. His men could sense their boss' restless state too and were commanded outside to leave him be. The Stabbington brothers were also to cease their "questioning" and bring them before Hans.

Despite their fearsome reputation, the young duke knew that Anna's words and Elsa's tales of her abilities were greater. He wanted to put the two through their paces, wear them down for the final blow. After all, an ice gown would look great upon the wall of trophies. Perfect next to an ape man's head.

" Hey, boss. You wanted them here now or what?" one of the brothers called down as they shuffled the sisters down.

" Yes, yes of course," Hans waved off " Now both of you get out of here, and make sure the rest of the men are able. I don't have time for any idleness among my ranks."

The brothers begrudgingly abided, clearly still not liking being bossed around. But knowing the benefits that will come, that was enough to keep them going.

Hans looked down at Anna, who was faintly panting and clearly drained.

" Oh come on, guys! Don't leave!" She managed to wiped the remaining blood off her nose, but she flinches from the pain. Her satirical smile was slight, but non weakening. Hans can only scoff by her act.

" My, my princess, I didn't know you were one for their methods. Surely I thought you would crack, literally or figuratively."

" Well, I guess that's what happens when thugs listen to my stories." Anna said with a small smug smile on her face. Inside though, she was shaking like a leaf, but she had to keep up her boisterous image to ward off any further harm for her and Elsa. Thankfully, it had worked on the Stabbingtons. It drove them crazy with her tangient of questions and stories. Unfortunately, that way of talking doesn't work with a self righteous butt like Hans.

" No matter, " he chuckled as he returned his silk black gloves up his hands, "one way or another, you'll learn that lesson you should have learned all those years ago."

That's when Elsa, after being lost in her still guilty mind, finally spoke up.

" No. No, we won't. If anything, I think it's time you learned one."

" Oh, what might that be, Your Majesty?"

While her powers were still subdued, Elsa shot Hans the coldest look she could muster, one that she knew was piercing through the cloud of intimidation and bluff.

" Anyone, even the most ordinary man, will move heaven and hell for their family. No matter how strained, that's a bond that can't be broken, because it binds us all. And you just messed with Tarzan, who definitely is no normal man."

And true to form, a massive movement was felt scaling up the North Mountain. The frozen snow covered ground began to tremble as a marathon of claw and hoof stampede toward the Ice Palace. Out front where the most unlikely front line chargers; a gangly reindeer with a mountain man and a little snowman, along with a nervous elephant with a woman and gorilla. But ahead of them all was Tarzan, who now pounded into battle with a new sense of duty and honor. Hans' goons may have had years of crime under their belts, but all of the creatures felt the new need for justice under the ape man's lead. The animal army split the goons formation and sent many scattering, beating them down savagely. Those thugs that remained to fight were no match to the strength of the claw, hoof and fang.

Tarzan, himself, made short work of the goons, fighting like an animal and thinking like the sharpest man during it all. He pushed on with renewed vigor coursing through his blood. Even the calm Tantor and Olaf pushed aside their normal complacency and aided in the fight. He looked to the icy staircase that led to the Ice Palace and knew he had to make his way there, knowing that the final confrontation will be within there.

But before he could make a move, Tarzan felt a blunt pain at the back of his head. The last thing he saw was his friends fiercely fighting for his cause. He fell to the ground shortly and felt his scalp being yanked hard as he began to be held high above the ground.

" You ain't getting away this time, monkey man." a gruff voice spat in Tarzan's face. He opened to see that it was the two brothers from the poachers cove, each with a club in hand.

" You ain't getting away with what you did, hairball! You shouldn't even be here, "princy". You just a nature made freak, just like your sister."

That line made him snap out of his pain and pushed him to retaliate by head butting the thug, _hard._ Both the Stabbingtons fell back and huddled together at the ice staircase entrance. Tarzan looked back briefly to check on Jane to see that she surprisingly was commanding the scene, helping Kristoff send the rest of Hans' forces back down the mountain with an army of beasts they had amassed. Jane returned his slight glance and met eyes with her husband, knowing he was seeking approval. The nod of her head was all he needed to reassure his nerves, as the message of having a lasting reassuring presence was what Tarzan needed for the final fight.

" Looks like things aren't going your way, Good Duke." Anna managed to sneered as she was lugged up the winding staircase by Hans. Elsa, too, was being carried over his shoulder yet was much quieter than her sister. But both sisters, despite their still lingering uneasiness knew that the tide was turning in their favor. Hans threw the two women to the floor of the ice palace once he reached the top floor. He slicked back his hair with an angry grunt, as if desperately trying to maintain his regal air. Elsa shook her head, feeling that her powers were returning slowly, the effects of Hans' aromatic poison finally subsiding.

But before she could collect herself, her eyes caught the sight of her sister Anna being held up by the neck, her face turning purple by the second.

Elsa was in horror, her nightmare was now turning true. She quickly got her feet, her voice having a pleading, begging to him" Hans, no! Don't this, not her!"

The man just looked back at the queen with a vicious glare " Oh, don't worry, you'll join her shortly. And of course, I'll gladly fill in with your home when it's empty."

But before he could fulfill on promise, a voice called down, seemingly from the shadows of the Ice Palace.

" NO, you won't." It did not change in volume, and yet grew more powerful with each word. " This is not your home. This is their home, their family. _My_ family."

Hans screamed, cursing under his breath as his voice echoed through the halls of the palace, " Show yourself, you fearful little-"

Pain, massive blunt pain was the only thing felt in Hans' hand as a club flew out of seemingly nowhere, freeing Anna from the vice like grip.

It was then Tarzan dropped down from the ceiling of the ice palace, a club in hand, a determined look in his eye and a growl building in his throat.

" I fear no man."

 **Author's Note: And so starts the beginning of the end. I'm posting this a little earlier becasue I'm gonna be so busy this week with other stuff. Well, that and I just found out that apperently Frozen 2 is pretty much all written up and they'll be starting recordings of the characters. Now, I'd never force my readers to do anything, but MAYBE since Chris Buck, one of the directors, came up with this theory, then MAYBE some of you could HYPOTHETICALLY send it to them (I'd do it myself, but that might look like I'm bragging) . MAYBE I might be able to sway some minds into making this happen, who knows ( If offical from Disney reads, please make this happen. I need closure, good sir/lady on this family matter) Until next time, see you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Both sisters looked back at Tarzan with a flurry of emotions written on their faces. It was so much. Gratefulness, elated, glad, and to sum it all up, they all felt scared. ,Anna started to scramble to her feet, in order to join her other siblings

¨Oh, man," Anna exclaimed, immediately going after Tarzan for the hug. To see his familiar unscrupulous brown hair and his tender eyes was a sight for sore eyes. She suddenly felt a grip on her left leg and a gruff hand quickly crushing her.

Hans recovered and got up to his feet, taking Anna close to his chest. ¨ Well, so nice for you to join us, Your Majesty.¨

¨ Don't get surprised by him, Tarzan. You won't believe the depth he'll sink to.¨ Elsa warned him.

Tarzan just let a deep scoff ¨ I'm more surprised that I found a hyena this far north.¨

¨ You need not go through any more hardship, Queen Elsa. All I ask for is for the apeman.¨

Both Elsa and Tarzan looked at each other, their gaze both carrying the same idea. Anna took note and braced herself, knowing something was coming.

Elsa looked Hans square in the eye and for the first time, throwing her own confidence right in his face. ¨ Fine.¨ She said plainly. The whole floor of the Ice Palace suddenly filled with icy dust from a snap of Elsa's fingers, blinding Hans and stinging his eyes. He desperately struggled to get his bearings, grasping any whatever few strings he had left. He then noted the large dark figure that began to make its way to him. It leaped high and into the air and made itself notable in a deep bellow.

¨ HERE. I. AM!¨ Tarzan boomed as he slammed both feet into the Duke's face, granting him a bloody and concave nose. It gave Anna the necessary freedom to get lose and break free from Hans' grasp. At least, not until she managed to kick him in a place no man wishes pain be dealt to. The dust began to settle as Hans clenched his now bloody excuse of a nose, picking up the club Tarzan had thrown his way. It was well timed, as it was at that moment Elsa swung a newly made ice sword his way. She rarely made weapons with her ice magic, but now was one of those few exceptions.

 _¨ Thank you, Father, for those few sword practices.¨_ Elsa thought to herself in between swings at Hans. Back and forth the two went, dodging each swipe from their weapons. Despite her immense power level, Hans wasn't going down easy, as he pushed Elsa back hard in the stomach with the club and pushed her down with his elbow. She clenched her stomach and face hard, wobbling down in pain. Hans stalked forward, swinging the club up.

" Time to take care of this witch myself." Hans sneered under his breathe but still just audible enough.

But like that day job the frozen bay of Arendelle, Elsa's sibling would come to her side. Only this time, it came in the male form, as Tarzan clenched the club high above the two of them.

" You will not ever touch her again." he grit through his teeth. The two men began to shove, trying to gain an upper ground on the other. Hans seized an opportunity and grinding Tarzan's exposed toe with the heel of his hard boot. It had it intended effect. For a second. Tarzan retaliated by driving his knee into Hans' stomach, over and over again. Hans tried shoving his one free hand into Tarzan's face, in a desperate attempt to gorge out his eyes. But that only warranted a massive bite from Tarzan, severing tendons and ligaments in the fiend's hand. Anna came over to her sister's side, and helped her up as she lended over heavily.

" You ok?"

Elsa got up with a stutter, looking to see Tarzan struggling to keep Hans under control. Never in her life had she wanted to hurt anyone, never wanted to take a life. But she also never wanted to harm her family, and would do anything to keep them from its reach. That was a sentiment Tarzan took to heart as well, and when the two met eyes, both knew what they would have to do.

" Anna, get back."

" Wait why?"

Elsa decided not give an explanation, as to not to take away the element of surprise for Hans "Tarzan!"

He heeded the call and began to run back, giving Hans a brief window to spit out his venom. "Oh, you're going to run away now, beast?! Fitting for this bloodline!"

Anna then realized what Elsa was planning and began to take a few more steps back " No, just doing something we always do."

Hans coughed up some blood as he let a hoarse laugh. " And what would that be, huh?"

That challenge set Elsa's mark, as she too began to run. She cleared her mind and vision, not feeling and yet not shut them out but rather going into a state of just being. She stretched her hands, as if to extend her power. They soon felt grasped by fellow hands of power, as Tarzan slingshotted her into Hans' position. In her spiraling icy powerful state, she found the perfect antithesis to all the pain spelled by Hans:

" We Let It Go."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Author's Note: MASSIVE, MASSIVE apologizes for the delay in chapters. I had to get a lot of testing done these past few weeks, but I've really been meaning to post these last few chapters. Hopefully this one this will suffice for your wait, even though there's at least one more chapter after this. I just hope the momentum of the story hasn't been lost on you guys who are reading this. Again, feel free to voice your thoughts and review, as it means a lot and really is the top way for me to get feedback. Peace!**

" Yeah that's right, keep running punks!" Terk exclaimed while she kicked a thug into a snowdrift face first. Most of them were running back from whence they came. The she gorilla turned behind to see Jane and Kristoff finished tying up the Stabbingtons.

" Terk, don't kick with your knee. I'm telling you, that'll cause arthritis in your bones later on." Tantor called out, providing his usual health conscious advice.

" Well, what's the right way to do it?" Olaf asked atop the elephant's head.

" Allow me to demonstrate." He stretched out his trunk and grabbed the Stabbingtons " May I, Mrs. Tarzan?"

" Most certainly, Tantor."

" Eh, where that monkey man? We want another rematch!"

The elephant pulled the two thugs in close for them to see his beady angry eyes. " You and me, buddy boy."

Tantor than flung them sky high with a trumpet and turned around, literally butting them down the mountain side in a crude shameful snowball.

Kristoff gave a quiet whistle as he saw the brothers rolling down. " Well, with that out the way, let's get back to the ice palace. I get the feeling Elsa-"

But before anyone could finish their thought, the sound of a massive crack echoed above head of the group. Where the door of the Ice Palace's balcony should be was now a massive gaping hole with an avalanche pouring out of it.

" What the heck was that?!" Terk jumped back in surprise.

" I think that would be her Majesty dealing with that rogue Hans." Jane concluded.

The snow slowly ceased pouring like a rapid and died down to a small trickle, cascading down into the gap that the Ice Palace's staircase overcrossed. Olaf waddled over, whistling at the Niagara Falls worth of snow going down.

" Hey" he questioned innocently " Shouldn't there be more than snow in this massive pile? Like, why can't I see Hans?"

Kristoff peering into the abyss, only to have a frantic Sven prodding him to look upward. His face turned to horror with what he saw hanging. " Probably cause this isn't over, look!"

Anna unshielded her eyes, fluttering them open to see Elsa on the balcony edge panting hard. Both her and Tarzan came to their big sister's side, helping her up.

" You ok, Elsa?" Anna asked with deadpan concern.

" Uh, y-yeah. I just feel drained. I don't think I've ever used my powers to that full extent before."

" Well, no matter what, I think it was well needed." Anna chimed, feeling a sense of content washing back over her.

" Yeah, it-it had to be done. Course, I did have a little help." Elsa smiled with giving a look to Tarzan.

He just smiled in kind and went over to very edge of the balcony, scoping its view of the whole land.

" Come on, guys. I say we all deserve a good break, one with a lot of chocolate." Anna concluded as she slung Elsa over her shoulder. Tarzan looked back and started to make his way back on all fours until he felt a biting cold force grab harshly on his foot. A thrust yank to the back of head was the next thing Tarzan felt, and before he could recover, he felt his body being pushed over the edge. His dexterous fingers grabbed onto the edge at the last second, only for them to be crushed brutally underfoot, warranting a loud grunt of pain. Both sisters turned back to watch in horror to see a frozen Hans crushing Tarzan. Every exposed part of skin looked a dark blue purple, no doubt from Elsa's extreme attack. His hair a spiky ice white and his eyes a biting freezing gaze. And yet, that smug smile seemingly wouldn't go away.

Hans just snickered darkly " You two little fools, all this could have been avoided if you had just gone along. I guess someone will have to pay for the sins of the family."

He ignored the pleads of either sister, knowing full well that neither was any shape to challenge him really. Hans looked back at Tarzan underfoot.

" You should never have left your precious jungle. You might have put up an actual fight there, but you just had to screw it up like your bastard sisters. I don't even know how anyone could ever deem you royal."

The apeman seemingly looked down defeated into the chasm, just like both of his siblings all those years ago. But yet, instead of staying in the pity, he looked back at Hans straight in the eye.

" You're right. I'm not a royal. I can't even call myself a man." And it was then Tarzan's eyes burned with wild nature.

" But I can do THIS!"

And with that, Tarzan swung his feet upward, grabbing Hans by the shoulders with his massive and dexterous toes and threw Hans down the chasm as he cried out foul curses on the ape man and his family. Tarzan struggled to pull himself, reliving both his sisters and his friends below. As he laid on the balcony edge gasping for relieving air, he looked to sky, as if sensing relief from above. The words of his adoptive father danced in his mind _._ That incentive was what finally Tarzan gave the courage to answer the question that burned in his soul, the question that haunted him his whole life; who are you?

The answer that was heard next could next could not be described as a scream or even a roar, but a powerful call that shook the palace's walls along with rhythmic beats to the chest. It was a call that could be heard from all corners of the kingdom, from the Valley of the Rock to the center of Arendelle's town square. The sheer volume of Tarzan's call did all the explaining as to who he was to everyone that heard it, even if Elsa and Anna had to cover their ears to preventing them from bursting. But they knew too well what it was like to finally be free and accept themselves for who they were. For Elsa, she needed to let her fears go, for Anna loving for the first time in forever, but Tarzan's zenith was clear, simplistic but no less powerful:

 _I am who I am._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Ok, before I wrap up this story, can I just quickly roast/rant about the review system on this site? Oh my god, the lag this site it has in showing new reviews is so infuriating for me, cause I really do take your input pretty seriously. Hell, for all I know, the last review I couldn't see until today could have been from the director of Frozen/Tarzan wanting to talk about sequel ideas lol. Maybe PM should be used more so cause at least I get notified about them and they're consistent. But anywho, time to wrap this story up, LET'S GO!**

Anna gave her hair last minute adjustments to go with her dress. It was the same one she wore all those years ago when Elsa was coronated.

" You still manage to make that dress work after all this time, you know that?" Kristoff said as he finished tying his suit's tie. His dark red suit was still crisp like it was never worn, which was partly true.

" And you still need me around to help you out with the littlest of things." Anna replied as she worked on his tie.

" Wouldn't have it any other way, feisty pants. Come on, I'm sure your sisters waiting with everyone else outside."

The couple entered into the decorated courtyard as it began to be filled with the people of Arendelle, the excitement for the last few days lingering in the air. And the events that had transpired atop the North Mountain the other day certainly help quell that sentiment, prompting the public showing at hand. At the head podium, Anna saw her sister Elsa in her coronation dress as well, only now with the warm atmosphere of love that she had grown used to. She took her place beside her sister as she simply raised her hand to signify the start. The people fell hush, awaiting their Queen's word. Elsa took a deep breathe, opening her eyes to begin.

" I learned many years ago that blood binds us all, that it can not be broken by no matter what force besieges it. But for the longest time, I thought that meant a force external, outside your control. I never realize that you yourself could be that splitting force if you allow yourself to. And if you do, you truly do leave yourself alone with nobody then. I thought I knew who my family was, that I thought it was complete." Elsa briefly looked to her little sister who was beaming with pride.

" But recently, I've had my perception changed. I've had to reshape my outlook, in the best sense of the term. All thanks to one man, Tarzan of the Apes!"

The gates flung open, with Tarzan approaching forward. He looked left to right, seeing the growing sense of approval amongst the common people. As he approached the front of the courtyard, he briefly stopped to look over at Jane. She was in her traditional yellow dress, her eyes beaming at how far the man she loved had come. Tarzan gave back a large smile in kind, as he did to Terk and Tantor who were silently cheering him on through well held back tears. Tarzan turned back and faced his sisters and knelt down on all fours respectively. Anna smiled warmly and placed a red satin sash over his shoulders, with Elsa taking her royal staff in hand and tapping him lightly on each shoulder. He rose to his feet and turned to face the crowd, his face holding a cool expression.

" People of Arendelle, I present to you your new Lord, Lord of Greystroke!"* Anna beamed with hers spread out, as if releasing a new gift out into the world. Slowly, the crowd warmed to the young man, applause and cheers growing slowly but surely. Human cries of the approval weren't the only sounds of approval weren't the only sounds present, as Tantor's joyful trumpets and the distant calls of fellow beasts rang out.

" You have anything you want to add?" Elsa whispered over to Tarzan. He thought for a second in deep thought and nodded in response, soon taking the podium. He cleared his throat and looked to the sky.

"Now this is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky. Those that shall keep it may prosper, but the one that shall break it will die.  
Like the vine that girdles the tree trunk, this law runs forward and back; the strength of the tribe lies in I, and I am my tribe."**

New pride swelted around Tarzan and seemingly in the air, as a cool gust drew his attention upward to the sky. There, it was as if a disembodied voice called down, one that only Tarzan could hear:

 _¨ Well done, my son.¨_

Shortly afterward, Hans' large ship was docked in the kingdom's main harbor. Out came tied up thugs, who were bruised and bloodied from their previous thrashing, escorted firmly by almost all of Arendelle's guards. In marched all the animals previously captured by the thugs, only giving a small sneers and snarls to their previous captors. Tarzan kept watch at the back of the line of beasts, making sure neither side got out of hand.

" Don't worry about them, dear." Jane called from behind " They'll be dealt with thoroughly under the law and be returned to where they came from to face justice. Besides, as a new Lord, I've been assured that not a single tree will but cut down without your word. "

It was at that moment both Stabbington brothers shuffled along in chains, muttering to themselves.

" First Rider and his sunny squeeze, now these two freak siblings."

" Told ya we should've found work elsewhere."

" Did not."

" Did too!" they shoved harder in their heated argument as they were loaded into an armored carriage.

Soon, both of the sisters came to Tarzan to bid the final farewell for return back to his African home. Despite all the confidence between all three, they still all managed to be as humbled and awkward as children.

" I'll leave you three be for a moment." Jane said calmly, placing one last kind hand on her husband's shoulder before exiting.

For a good minute, nobody said a word, Anna kicking the ground in front of them and Elsa fiddling with her braid's end. So much had happened, and yet there was so little to say.

" So, I guess this is it?" Anna quietly and simply put.

" Yes, it is." Tarzan replied back, still unsure in his words.

" You know, you don't need to bear all that burden." Elsa offered, referring to the boatload of animals behind them. " I can send some help along with you."

" No, no I can do it. I'll make sure they all get returned to their homes safely. They deserve that much. It's just-" He looked down at the satin sash still over his chest, feeling the coarse fibers in between his knuckles " I'm still unsure on what kind of a leader I can be. I- I can't be like either one of you."

" You're right." Anna said swiftly, catching a questioning look from Tarzan " I guess for so long we thought you should fit into our world, we never got to appreciate yours. So no matter who you decide to be, know you'll have our approval."

Tarzan clenched up the lump of emotion that was building in his throat as he gave a large exhale. "Well, I think I really know who I am."

" How so?" Elsa questioned, her voice warm and inviting.

Tarzan crutched to all fours and slightly turned his eyes away, as if ready to tell a story.

" When I run off, I- I got a chance to talk to my father. It wasn't much, but it was enough to tell me who I'll always be." his voice grew more strained, getting slightly more emotional with each word.

Both sisters knelt down carefully " You do?"

He finally turned his head back at the two, his eyes watery with pent up feelings finally surfacing " I'm your little brother." he cracked out.

If Elsa and Anna weren't melting already, than they were puddles of emotion too at that moment. Welcoming arms were flown all around, Tarzan squeezing tightly as tears ran like rivers down his face for the first time in a long time. Elsa tried her best to calmly bring him down, but she wasn't faring any better and poor Anna was getting just as caught up in the moment as Tarzan was. It was one of those few moments in life where words were not needed and the bonds between loved ones became almost tangible to even strangers. The very scene itself brought all everything else to a standstill.

Well, that was until Terk threw a snowball into the group. " Ay, yo! You guys done sobbing so we can have our final hurrah before we go or what?" The female gorilla was referring to the glorious mess caused nearby in the town square, which featured prominent figures like Tantor hitting the high notes on a makeshift bugle and Olaf rocking out on a lute to the crude jazz beat that was aided by everyone else in gleeful fashion. All three laughed, wiping the drying tears from their eyes.

" Well, at least you can't say I start all the messes around here again, Elsa." Anna smirked humourously.

" This one time, I'll let it slide. What about you, brother? What do you think?"

Tarzan humously pounded his chest " Me Tarzan. You, wanna build a snowman?"

Both Elsa and Anna bursted into laughter and chased after their baby brother. As the three siblings frolicked in the crude jazz mayhem with all their friends, the sky became more awake than ever before. It was as if the spirit of the King and Queen themselves rejoiced, knowing their children's futures were now in good hands. And though the lights themselves gave no sound, they too sent a clear message, a message heeded still to this day:

 _ **Put your faith in what you most believe in**_

 _ **Two worlds, one family.**_

 _ **Trust your heart,**_

 _ **Let fate decide,**_

 _ **To guide these lives,**_

 _ **To guide these lives we see,**_

 _ **Put your faith in what you most believe in,**_

 _ **Two worlds, one family**_

 **THE END**

 *** So one reason most people don't like this theory is because most fans of Tarzan feel that it takes away from him being the English Lord of Greystroke in the original novels. So, I pretty much did it as a way to have my cake and eat it too ( though if the fans will let me is undecided.)**

 **** After seeing the new Jungle Book movie, I just had to add some variation of the Wolf Oath in here. Hopefully it works well in this context.**

 **Author's Note: Again, massive props to NyuNeon to take the time to beta read this fic, even with an equally busy schedule like mine. I also want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story and put up with all these chapters (and yes, even my Jelsa roast.) There were points in the story where I was getting teary eyed, so God knows how you guys felt lol. Hopefully I gave each character time in the spotlight and didn't show a lot of favoritism ( but as a fan, that's inevitable I guess lol). I know again that this theory is the most disliked/weakest and people make fun of it all the time, but I still felt an idea like this could have a lot of potential, like finally seeing a brother-sister relationship come to the forefront for Disney and providing closure to characters I've come to love, as well as myself on this theory. Cause honestly, I'm probably the biggest proponent of this theory you'll find for those reasons. I know that this is no means some great transformative work that will change the entire fandom's thinking entirely, but if I could get at least one person to stop and think on this, I'm completely happy with my work.**

 **But, that doesn't mean I'm done. Yeah, yall haven't heard the last of me yet lol. There definitely will be a followup to this story, though whether it's a one shot series or a full on sequel is unknown right now. That's why I've always asked and appreciated reviews, so I know what I can add or more ideas. So, leave a review or PM me ideas of what you'd want to see in a one shot/sequel. Also, let me know what you really like about this story and what kept you all coming back. I'll also be doing other works too, like continuing my Jungle Book series and maybe start up a Frozen/Brother Bear crossover idea I've had in my head for the longest time. Until then, I'M OUT, PEACE. *figuratively drops mic, beats chest and walks out of room***

" **Finally, I can get to work on my roast of Jack Frost without crazy fangirls trying to to kill me. No more cold ass feet in this fandom, no sir. His ass gonna pray he never started eyeing my girl. Punk ass Danny Phantom cosplayer. " (Again, please don't beat me up, Jelsa fandom lol)**


	30. Deleted Chapter

**Deleted Scene**

 **Forward: This initially came from the other series I was doing, but I scrapped it as I thought it was ultimately pointless and wasn't really going anywhere. Despite that fact, this is the one chapter that stuck out to me and I regret not putting it in the main story. So, here it is. If you're wondering where exactly this takes place, I'll say somewhere from Chapter 10 to 14. Hope you guys enjoy.**

And after being cooped up for a few days, what better way than to celebrate than by taking a nice jog outside. And that exactly what Tarzan was doing right now, with his wife right beside him as they felt the course, squishy sand under their feet. Though true beaches were rare in Arendelle, the thin strip that lined the fjords were truly a sight to behold. Crystal blue water took up the space between, as if Elsa had refrozen it over again. The light smell of salt water entered Tarzan's nose, resulting in a light sneeze.

Jane lightly laughed. " Oh dear, be careful now. Don't want a relapse into a cold, would we?"

" I'm fine, Jane."

" Hmm, last time you said that, who exactly got sick?"

" But this time I am listening to everyone. I even wore these like you said." he said as he showed off the tank top and shorts he was wearing. Anna was right, they were form fitting to him, though he still had a minor freak out whenever the fabric rubbed the wrong way.

" Alright, alright dear. I'm only teasing. Now, I think we should back now."

" Oh, man." a third voice whined. " Now who's gonna help me?"

The couple looked around until noticed an odd carrot sticking out of golden sand. Cautiously investigating, he brushed it away to reveal a familiar friendly face. " Olaf?"

" Yep, that's me!"

Tarzan popped the snow man's head and subsequently the rest of him out of his sandy trap. " What were you doing here?"

Just then, a gangly reindeer came bounding in, kicking up sand and swaying his antlers joyfully as they were full of seaweed.

" Sven's why! I came here to build a sandcastle and I thought Sven would help once he showed up. But he just trampled everything. And why I complained, he buried me!"

Jane turned to the reindeer, who now had a "guilty as charged" look on his long face. Jane raised her finger and chastised the animal in classic British lady like fashion.

" What a naughty, naughty thing to do. I hope you feel ashamed of yourself, sir."

Sven whined the way a dog would after being yelled at, nuzzling Jane to try and win her back. Tarzan just laughed. " Well, maybe I could help you rebuild a new one. How does that sound?"

" Really? Gee, thanks so much. C'mon, let's get all my decorations back."

Within a good 5 minutes, Olaf had reassembled a pile of all the knick knacks he once had.

" My, these seashells are wonderful. And are those pearls over there?" Jane asked.

" Mhhmm. I got them myself." Olaf beamed, the way a child would after finishing a project would and get a gold star.

" Well, I say you have a remarkable eye for decor." Jane complimented as Olaf blushed bashfully, or at least whatever the equivalent is for a snowman.

" Olaf, what are these?" Tarzan pondered as he held up two dingy looking bottles.

" Oh, well, those were going to be my watchtower for my castle. I found them as they washed up here."

The apeman sniffed and examine each carefully. " Must have been at sea for a long time. And, there's something inside each." Gently, as to not crack the delicate glass, he pulled out the cork and pulled out a thin letter. The paper was old, yellowed by the years, and was just as delicate to the touch. As he opened it up, the ink on the inside had almost faded away, but thankfully there was just enough of a imprint left for the message.

" What's it say?"

Tarzan handed it to his wife to read aloud. She cleared her throat and began to read:

" To any and all that find this letter, know that the following are the last thoughts of ours. My wife and I have made many hard decisions in our lives, decisions that have touched countless people back home. But the one of the biggest concerned our daughters. They were both such beautiful children, and a beautiful sisterhood they both shared. But it to come to an end, until our eldest daughter could control herself. I know now that it was a horrible, horrible mistake. We have let fear guide our children's lives, when we should have had love and understanding. Such foolishness is unfitting, especially when given explicit warning. And now, just as we realize this error, it seems we will never be able to correct it. My wife and I are stranded, miles from home and the nearest civilization. Now, we will never be able to give than a final kiss, a goodbye hug, let alone a proper explanation. And that is, in part, the purpose of this letter. May any good heart man or woman who fines, send this letters to the gates of Arendelle and let all know that we loved our daughters. And not only that, but that we will not make the same mistakes for our son. Even as I write this, I can see so much potential in our little Johnathan. I know that I may have a lot to answer for when I move on, but I can at least atone by giving our boy a fresh start. A new hope and love that we've foolishly denied to his sisters. Godspeed, my children. Godspeed.

King Adgar and Queen Idun of Arendelle."

Tarzan didn't say anything, or couldn't. What could he say after his parents words from beyond. He knew it wasn't their voice it was spoken, but it was if they were speaking to him directly. Their touch seemed tangible now, their love real. He looked over to the other bottle and pried it open effortlessly, shimmering out two other letters.

" I need to go."

" You really think this real?" Anna asked. Both her and her sister were pulled aside in Elsa's work room. Tarzan had read aloud exactly how Jane had to him, and now just sat there in silence, arms folded.

" It matches up with their handwriting. And the paper does seem to match up with how old it would be." Elsa answered as she shuffled through old papers of her father's. " Do you really believe it, Tarzan?"

He just nodded and gave a pondering look. " I just gave one question."

" What?"

" When Jane read that letter, I feel like I could remember.."

" Remember what?"

" Everything. And not just the night with Sabor. I feel like I can remember every laugh my mother gave while she held me, every smile my father gave when he looked at me. How can that be? Is it some kind of magic, like what the trolls use?"

Elsa just smiled warmly to her little brother. " No, no its not. There's a word for something like that."

" What?"

" It's a gift."

She turned as she began to bundle back up all the old papers of her parents when she saw a new paper handed before her. It was just as old and crinkled as the first letter, with her name written out in cursive on the center. She looked back to her brother's face for an explanation.

" Yes, I guess it is a gift."

Elsa grasped the letter, feeling the worn worn put royal seal on the back. Tarzan also pulled out another letter for Anna to have as well.

" This is my mother's handwriting." the youngest sister responded in stunned shock.

" I found this along with the other letter. They're written to you, so you should have them."

The sisters looked to each other for a split second before opening up each of their respective letters. For a solid 5 mintues, Tarzan said nothing. He just politely waited in a seat for each sister to finish their letters. Now, what was on them only the two sister knew, and perhaps rightfully so. Final words such as these are only ment to be heard by family in private.*

Tarzan finally looked up as Anna grappled him in a massive hug of thanks, trying her best to steady her breathing.

" I-I don't know what to say, Tarzan. I- I mean, you-"

Yet it was Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, that was most moved by the guesture. She turned her head, her eyes on the verge of spilling tears. She swiped the moisture away as she quickly pinched her nose to regain herself.

" You are one hell of a messager. Thank you."

 **Author's Note**

 *** I decided to leave what the parents wrote to Anna and Elsa individually blank on purpose. People go back on forth as to whether or not the parents are likeable for what they did, so wanted to leave it open to interpretation. So basically, whatever you personally wanted the parents to say is said in each individual letters.**

 **I recently re-read The Flashpoint Paradox, and all I could think was Flash handing Thomas Waynes letter to Batman and making him cry. So, I just could help myself to base this chapter off that.**


End file.
